Harry et son royaume
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Harry reçoit, le jour de son anniversaire, une lettre qui le fait réfléchir à propos de Voldemort, le ministre de la magie, Albus Dumbledore et d'autres personnes. Bashing : Albus Dumbledore, Percy Weasley, le ministre de la magie. (OC) (OOC) (HET/YAOI/SLASH/LEMON/THREESOME)
1. Prologue

Disclamer : Les futurs OC et l'histoire m'appartiennent !

Couple : ? (Je ferais des votes)

Message : Je cherche une beta pour mes étourderies

 **CORRIGE PAR MA BETA !**

* * *

Prologue :

Harry se leva, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Le jeune de 15 ans regarda autour de lui avec une haine sans non. Quand son parrain était revenu, l'évadé lui avait promis qu'il habiterait un jour avec lui, seulement le destin ne devait pas être de cet avis car celui-ci lui pris Sirius, le laissant seul contre Voldemort, les fourberies du ministre de la magie et les secrets de plus en plus pesant d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le survivant soupira en regardant l'état de sa chambre. Une maison en ruines serait surement en meilleure état que la pièce en face de lui. Dans son refuge il y avait un bureau en bois avec des traces, des tâches et d'autres qui montrent aisément les années qu'il avait vécu, une chaise tenant miraculeusement sur trois pied bouffé par les termites, une armoire, encore une fois en bois avec un miroir ainsi qu'une porte qui ne se ferme pas, une fenêtre qui possède des barreaux rouges -au moins ils ont du goût- et un plancher avec des planches qui ne tiennent plus en place pour certains ou qu'y sont tous simplement cassées.

Finalement, l'élu remarqua les objets enrobés de papier cadeau posés sur le bureau de fortune. Il se leva et attendit que le vertige ne quitte sa tête, car oui, il ne mangeait pas assez à cause de ses moldus et à cause du fait qu'il n'ait pas faim. Il y avait de nombreux cadeaux de différentes tailles. Le jeune brun les pris avec un sourire heureux même s'il n'atteint pas ses oreilles. Chaque présent était accompagné d'une lettre. Harry commença par le plus petit qui venait de Ron, il l'ouvrit pas vraiment pressé, pour voir que c'était un vif d'or simplement. Il ouvrit la lettre mal écrite avec de nombreuses fautes d'orthographes.

 _Harry_

 _J'espère que ton cadeau te plaît ! C'est le premier vif que tu as gagné à Poudlard !_

 _Sinon moi je suis en Roumanie avec Charlie, qui te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire._

 _Ronald W._

Le survivant passa au prochain cadeau avec entrain. En regardant le nom marqué sur le présent un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Le jeune Potter arracha le papier pour découvrir le pull traditionnel Weasley qu'il s'empressa de revêtir, car les "vêtements" de son cousin ne réchauffaient pas vraiment. Il trouva une boîte accompagné du pull qui contenait des morceaux de chocolat. Il s'empressa d'en manger un comme un sauvage mais cela faisait tellement de bien. Il planqua le reste sous une planche. Harry ouvrit la lettre.

 _Mon chérie_

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire mon chérie ! J'espère que mon pull te plaît j'hésitai entre le vert et le rouge mais comme je trouve que le vert va plus avec tes yeux. Le gâteau en chocolat est-il bon ? J'espère que tu n'as pas trop maigris._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Molly W._

Le jeune homme sourit en lisant le parchemin et le posa doucement sur son lit avec les cadeaux ouverts. Il décida maintenant de prendre le plus gros cadeau, qui était celui d'Hermione. Trop gros pour être un livre, se serai une première. Il déchira l'emballage imprimer de balais ainsi que de vifs d'or pour découvrir une caisse en bois fermée avec des clous. Harry allait essayer de tirer sur le couvercle de la boîte sauf qu'on contacte de sa peau, une lumière bleu se propagea sur le bois avant que le couvercle de la caisse s'ouvre d'un coup sec. Le jeune Potter observa ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur pour découvrir une bonne trentaine de livre. Évidement. Le brun regarda les livres de plus près, il y avait : "les animaux magiques", "La DCFM avancé", "Les potions oubliées", "les potions de Salazar Serpentard", "Toutes les plantes connues en ce jour" et bien d'autre tout à fait utile, comme celui sur l'occlumentie. Il sourit, heureux des cadeaux de sa Her-mignonne. Il détacha l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre du cadeau.

 _Harry_

 _Joyeux anniversaire mon 'Ry. J'espère que ma caisse a été une bonne surprise. Je l'ai trouvée dans un vide-grenier sorcier, je l'ai eu seulement pour 20 galions. Il y a toutes les matières possibles dans cette caisse._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Ta Hermione_

Il mit la lettre et la caisse avec les autres avant d'ouvrir le deuxième plus gros. Celui des jumeaux Weasley. Il enleva le papier cadeau pour découvrir un carton. Le jeune Potter l'ouvrit pour apercevoir toutes sortes de farce et attrape ainsi que des bonbons. Il remarqua des choses plutôt utiles comme les espèces de bracelet qui sert à empêcher une personne de parler, cela pourrait être marrant. C'était les seuls à ne pas avoir laissé de lettres car apparemment ils n'étaient pas très doués pour ça. Il y avait juste une carte avec écrit joyeux anniversaire.

Le prochain cadeau venait de Severus. Il n'était plus Snape depuis ma troisième année quand il m'avait découvert dans mon sang après les vacances chez les Dursley. Bien sûr, le maître de potion était allé voir Albus, seulement ce n'est plus lui qui gère cela, c'est le ministre. Depuis Sev' lui envoyait des potions de guérison tous les 2 jours.

Il déballa le cadeau recouvert d'un papier vert et argent pour découvrir un kit de potion avancé ainsi qu'une boite qui sert à stocker les potions et qui s'agrandit dès qu'il n'y a plus de place et une autre boîte avec de nombreux ingrédients. Il prit la lettre de Sev' et la lit.

 _Gamin_

Joyeux anniversaire Potter. J'espère que ce kit de potion te sera utile pour toi car je dois partir faire mon travail, donc je ne serais pas là pendant une ou deux semaines. C'est pour cela que dans ta réserve de potion il y en a une bonne trentaine. J'espère que tes moldus ne te font pas du mal Gamin.

Prend soin de toi

Espion

Harry sourit en voyant la signature, Sev avait dit qu'il ne signerait jamais par son prénom car une lettre pourrait être interceptée. Le prochain cadeau était de Blaise Zabini. La troupe de Serpentard était devenu ami avec lui lors de sa quatrième année et ils étaient là quand tout le monde l'avait ignoré, le traitant de fou.

Il arracha le papier cadeau avec un grand sourire. Dedans il y avait une baguette magique, qui ne ressemblait en rien aux baguettes du chemin de traverse car elle n'était pas en bois mais en pierre précieuse, et quand on regardait de plus près on pouvait apercevoir des éclats rouges, verts, jaunes, roses, bleus… C'était des pierres précieuses. Il détacha la lettre de la baguette pour la lire avidement.

 _Ryry_

 _Joyeux anniversaire mon bébé d'amour ! Tu as vu le magnifique cadeau que je t'ai fait ?_

 _Il est jolie, un ?! Cette baguette est très rare, je l'ai trouvé en France, au départ c'était pour moi sauf qu'il faut être puissant, la première personne à avoir utilisé une baguette comme celle-ci c'était les fondateurs, ainsi que Merlin. La couche qui remplace le bois est du diamant comme c'est la pierre la plus solide se sera impossible de la cassé. Quand tu utilises cette baguette les pierres à l'intérieur développe tes pouvoirs, donc je me suis dit que si tu dois botter le cul de Voldemort autant être équipé._

 _A la rentrée !_

 _Blaise Z._

Harry observa la baguette en diamant avec un grand sourire, des larmes de joie quittèrent ses yeux pour descendre sur ses joues creuses à cause de la faim. Au fond du papier cadeau de celui de Blaise il découvrit autre chose, c'était un étui à baguette magique, seulement il y avait des runes et il faudrait qu'il se renseigner pour découvrir ce qu'elles veulent dire.

Le présent suivant était celui de Pansy. Le jeune brun l'ouvrit après avoir séché ses larmes. Il découvrit une toute petite boîte qui s'agrandit jusqu'à devenir aussi grand que sa male, en l'ouvrant, Potter trouva des centaines de vêtement comme si la boîte n'avait pas de fond… C'était s'en doute le cas. Il trouva un parchemin sur le tas de vêtement.

 _Mon Ryry d'amour !_

 _Joyeux anniversaire ! Comme j'ai remarqué encore une fois ton style vestimentaire déplorable je me suis dit "tiens si j'offrais des tonnes de vêtement à mon bébé d'amour pour qu'il ressemble à quelque chose et non à une poubelle". Tu as intérêt de les utiliser à Poudlard sinon…_

 _Je t'aime mon ryry_

 _Pansy_

Il tourna la tête vers la pile de cadeau, il n'avait jamais été autant gâté. Les serpentards sont très protecteur avec le survivant, limite envahissant, mais Harry aimait ça pour une fois d'être protégé. Il sourit en se rappelant la crise cardiaque qu'avait failli faire Draco en voyant Harry faire une figure de Quidditch de haut niveau. Les serpentards avaient perdu ce jour-là.

Le prochain cadeau était celui de Théodore Nott. Il déballa le présent avec avidité et sourit en voyant un serpent dans une cage. Théo savait que l'élu se sentait seul quand il était chez ses moldus. Le serpent était magnifique : d'un vert foncé avec tache d'or et d'argent, il possédait des yeux bleus mais il était aussi d'une grande taille, à peu près 1 mètre 60.

 **\- Bbbboonjourr, siffla le serpent en tournant ses yeux bleus vers Harry.**

 **\- Bbbboonjourr, salua le jeune Potter, Cccomment t'apppellessss tu? Questionna le brun.**

 **\- A toi de meee le dirre, annonça le serpent en le regardant fixement.**

 **\- Tu esss une femelle ou un mâle ? Interroga le brun aux yeux verts.**

 **\- Une fffemelle.**

 **\- Tu t'appellerass Alazia, nomma Harry Potter.**

 **\- J'aimmme bienn, siffla Alazia en hochant la tête.**

 **\- Commment jje vaisss faire pour t'emmener à Poudlardd tu ne peux resster ici, grogna le survivant en se creusant la tête.**

 **\- Je peux mmme transformer en colllier, bracelet où même en tatouage. Je suis ton familier jeune Pottter, nous avons un lien télépathiqueeee, signala Alazia en se transformant en tatouage.**

Le tatouage était magnifique, il commençait du haut de l'épaule gauche pour se terminer sur l'annuaire de sa main gauche. Harry caressa le dessin présent sur son bras faisant bouger le serpent comme les tatouages sorciers.

 _Mon pote_

 _J'espère que le serpent te plait comme tu es fourchelang, c'est obligatoire que tu es un serpent, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que tu vas bien. On se revoit à Poudlard._

 _Théo_

 _\- La télépathie est un lien obligatoire entre le familier et le maître, expliqua une voix dans sa tête._

 _\- Cela pourrait être utile, signala à son tour Harry._

 _\- En effet, ouvrez vos autres cadeaux, ordonna le serpent en s'endormant en tatouage._

Le prochain cadeau venait de Vincent et Gregory. Même si ils paraissent bêtes, ils sont surtout très protecteurs envers leurs amis. En ouvrant le cadeau, Harry trouva un aigle et une grosse boite. L'oiseau était un aigle royale qui possédait des plumes noires et grises ainsi que des yeux d'or. La boite était en fait un coffre rouge avec une serrure en or. En ouvrant le coffre avec la clef fournit avec, il tomba sur des armes moldus et sorciers. Comme pour les autres il y avait un parchemin.

 _Harry_

 _Gregory et moi te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que le coffre te sera utile. L'aigle c'est pour éviter qu'un Serpentard dise que Harry Potter écrit à Draco Malfoy, après tout, ta chouette est reconnaissable entre mille. On espère que tes moldus ne t'embêtent pas trop._

 _Tes gardes du corps préférés_

 _Vinc' et Greg'_

Le prochain cadeau était très gros voir trop gros. Il déchira l'emballage avec un grand sourire. En premier il découvrit un coffre simple. Harry ouvrit le coffre en s'attendant à tout sauf à ça. Dedans il y avait un ordinateur, un téléphone, plus précisément un Iphone 6, un Ipad, un ordinateur-tablette. Le jeune Potter trouva un petit mot dans la boite. Il l'ouvrit pour découvrir une écriture fine.

 _Chez 'Ry_

 _Hermione nous a obligés à nous inscrire à Skype, un réseau social moldu complètement merdique. Au moins comme ça on pourra communiquer même si tu es chez tes moldus abominables._

 _Voici nos pseudos :_

 _Pansy : Serpansy01_

 _Draco : Dragon01_

 _Blaise: Blaizinou01_

 _Hermione: HermiBook01_

 _Vincent: Serprotec01_

 _Gregory : Gregrotec01_

 _Tu as intérêt a envoyé ton pseudo, cette chose appelé ordinateur ma pratiquement harcelé pour savoir mon nom et prénom._

 _Au revoir !_

 _Ton Dragon_

Harry éclata de rire en imaginant Draco en train d'utiliser un ordinateur portable. Le jeune Potter regarda autour de lui pour découvrir qu'il avait oublié un petit cadeau venant de Neville, Dean, et d'autres gryffondors et un autre cadeau venant d'une personne inconnu. Dessus il y avait une lettre, et quand il l'ouvrit Harry ne reconnut pas l'écriture.

 _Harry,_

 _Tu ne me connais pas et tu ne me connaîtras pas avant un moment. Tu ne dois surtout pas faire confiance à Albus Dumbledore, Percy Weasley et le ministre de la magie. Ne leur fais pas confiance. Quitte l'Angleterre, quitte Poudlard. Il y a des terres inhabitées dans l'océan atlantique (carte ci-dessous), une île pour faire ton "royaume" et mettre à genoux Voldemort, tes moldus, l'Angleterre, le ministre de la magie, bat-toi ! Bat-toi !_

 _Je t'aime._

 _L'inconnu._

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Je publierais le prochain chapitre dès que possible.

 **Premier vote :**

\- Draco/Harry

\- Severus/Harry

\- Severus/Draco

\- Severus/Draco/Harry

\- Ou autre couple que vous proposerez


	2. Le chemin de traverse

**Disclamer** **:** Les futurs OC et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Couple :** ? (Vote présent à la fin de la page)

 **Message :** Tout les chapitres où il n'y a pas écrit "CORRIGE PAR MA BETA" Cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas encore été corrigé.

Bonne Lecture !

 **CORRIGE PAR MA BETA**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le chemin de traverse**

Chapitre 1 : Le chemin de traverse

Harry descendit les escaliers espérant ne pas croiser son oncle, sa tante ou même son cousin. Seulement vue le bruit que fit la valise c'était mal parti. Le brun descendit les marches une par une en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible car cela pourrait réveiller sa tante et son oncle ainsi que son cousin. Il arriva rapidement en bas et souffla de soulagement, seulement le dernier des Potter entendit le bruit de la télévision. Il fallait qu'il soit encore plus silencieux, malheureusement vu le son des roux de la valise qui grince…

\- Où vas-tu mon garçon ?! Grogna Vernon en avançant vers son neveu qu'il venait de remarquer.

\- Je dois partir, mon directeur m'attend et avec de la chance vous allez plus jamais me revoir, signala Harry en souriant poliment.

\- C'est vrai ? On ne te révéra plus jamais toi et tes monstres de copain ? Questionna l'oncle alors qu'une lueur d'espoir ce logea dans ses yeux.

\- En effet, mon oncle, mentit le survivant en retenant les insultes qui lui venait.

\- Bien pars, dehors ! Du balai ! Et surtout à jamais, sale monstre ! Hurla l'oncle d'Harry en le poussant dehors.

Le jeune se retint à la sa valise pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il respira l'odeur de la liberté. Sa poitrine se gonfla de plaisir mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas près de se payer des vacances dignes de ce nom. Harry avait choisi ce moment, l'heure du déjeuner car ceux qui surveillaient sa maison allait manger à ce moment-là. Harry marcha tranquillement le long du trottoir avec sa valise marron où étaient gravé les initiales H.P. Le jeune Potter sortit sa baguette et donna un petit coup de baguette pour appeler le magicobus et même si le ministère était informé du fait qu'il ait fait de la magie or de l'école, la lettre de renvoie irai à sa famille moldu.

Le Magicobus était un bus violet à double impériale. Il comportait des chaises et des fauteuils dépareillés pendant la journée et des lits en cuivre pendant la nuit. Comme il se déplaçait en bondissant d'une destination à l'autre, il n'était pas particulièrement confortable. Le Magicobus était conduit par Ernie Danlmur. Il n'était pas visible par les Moldus. Quand le bus s'arrêta, Harry vit Stan descendre pour prendre sa valise et la mettre à l'intérieur.

\- Cela fera 7 mornilles, annonça Stan en tendant sa main.

Heureusement pour le jeune Potter, il avait gardé les quelques pièces qui lui restait quand Ron et lui c'était acheter des friandises dans le Poudlard Express. Le brun lui mit les pièces dans la main.

\- Où veux-tu aller ? Interrogea l'employé.

\- Au chemin de traverse, s'il te plaît, exigea Harry en s'asseyant alors que Stan disait à Ernie de mettre le turbo.

Harry essaya de rester vivant alors qu'il se prenait plusieurs fois de suite la vitre séparant le conducteur et lui. Quand le bus s'arrêta enfin, et évidement il s'arrêta brusquement, le pauvre Potter descendit en titubant un petit peu. Le bus disparut de nouveau. Harry respira profondément en essayant de calmer son mal de ventre. Le jeune Potter se dirigea en premier vers la banque de Gringotts. La banque Gringotts était un immense édifice à la façade aussi blanche que la neige qui se situait sur le Chemin de Traverse et qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Le bâtiment était doté d'un portail monumental en bronze, gardé par un gobelin en uniforme, et auquel on accédait par un escalier de marbre blanc. L'entrée principale donnait accès au sas, où deux gobelins était postés de chaque côté des grandes portes en argent, sur lesquelles était gravé un poème en guise d'avertissement :

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

Après avoir franchi les portes du sas, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur d'un vaste hall, tout de marbre vêtu. On retrouvait dans cette salle un long comptoir où travaillait près d'une centaine de gobelins, assis sur de hauts tabourets. De nombreuses portes permettaient le passage vers les sous-sols, qui renfermaient les chambres fortes de la banque.

Le jeune Potter alla vers un comptoir où un gobelin travaillait. La créature en question leva la tête vers son prochain client. Il se redressa d'un seul coup.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Potter, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Interrogea le gobelin d'une voix calme.

\- Je voudrais avoir accès à mon compte et avoir mes actions, signala le brun.

\- Bien sur monsieur Potter, suivez-moi, allons dans mon bureau pour pouvoir parler en priver, annonça le gobelin.

Le gobelin et Harry avancèrent vers la porte de derrière où ce trouvait le bureau du Gobelin. Harry s'assit alors que la créature cherchait les papiers. Un gros tas de feuille se posa sur le bureau bois, cela devait être toutes ses actions.

\- Voila toutes les actions de votre compte, annonça le Gobelin.

\- Mais… Je n'ai jamais vu c'est feuille de ma vie, râla Harry en prenant les feuilles pour voir qu'Albus Dumbledore retirait souvent 10 000 galions. Le con !

\- Comment ça ? La banque envoie à chaque fois un reçu avec la somme que vous retirez pour être confirmé, tous les papiers son envoyé à Poudlard, expliqua la créature.

\- A Poudlard ?! Mais je ne vis pas à Poudlard, expliqua Harry.

\- Non, mais il y a votre tuteur, Albus Dumbledore, signala la créature.

\- Dumbledore ! Mais je n'ai jamais autorisé le fait qu'il retire de l'argent pour ses fins, grogna le jeune Potter d'un air menaçant.

\- Vous pouvez vous émancipé et lancer un procès contre Albus Dumbledore, expliqua le gobelin.

\- Comment je fais pour m'émancipé ? Questionna le jeune Potter.

\- Il faut que vous passiez devant un juge de tutelle, monsieur Tevor, expliqua le gobelin de sa voix grave, il faut prouver que vous pouvez vous gérer tout seul en lui faisant une lettre ou en allant le voir, ou en prouvant que vos tuteurs ne sont pas apte à prendre soin de vous. Par exemple en envoyant vos souvenirs au juge de tutelle.

\- J'ai quand même le droit de retirer de l'argent ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Évidement, mais Albus Dumbledore sera averti, expliqua la petite créature.

\- D'accord, je veux tout retirer, ordonna le jeune Potter.

\- Pardon ?! La banque ne vous convient pas ? Interrogea la créature.

\- Si si, mais je m'en vais, annonça Harry en faisant un sourire désolé au gobelin qui hocha la tête avant de partir.

La créature avide d'argent revint avec un petit sac faisant agrandir les yeux du brun.

\- Il y a tout dedans, c'est un sac sans fond mais ne vous inquiétez pas je préviendrais Albus Dumbledore que dans deux ou trois jours, après tout, on n'est pas pressé, ricana le gobelin avant de partir avec un sourire narquois.

\- Par contre, je voudrais devenir Lord Potter, expliqua Harry.

\- Oui évidement, mais vous pouvez aussi devenir Lord Black et Prince, signala le Gobelin.

\- C'est vrai ?!

\- C'est vrai, Severus Snape, le fils des derniers Prince vous a donner son titre, d'ailleurs il attend ici depuis un moment, tenez, les bagues. Je vous enverrez des papiers pour expliquer comment cela marche d'être un Lord.

Le dernier des Potter mit les bagues à son doigt qui fusionnèrent pour ne faire qu'une. Le gobelin signala qu'il pourra prévenir Albus Dumbledore dans quelques jours, après tout la loi ne signalait pas quand il devait appeler. Harry prit le sac sans fond et l'ouvrit pour découvrir des galions, des livres, des bijoux et objets magiques de toutes sortes. Le jeune Potter se dirigea d'abord vers un magasin présent dans l'allée des embrumes. En entrant dans celle-ci pour découvrir des rayons avec des centaines de fiole. Une vieille dame avec les cheveux gris et des yeux de fouine avança en se dandinant vers lui tout en le détaillant de haut en bas avant de sourire.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, qui puis-je faire pour vous ? Interrogea la vieille dame d'une voix langoureuse.

\- Je voudrais changer d'apparence, annonça Harry en se retenant de lever les yeux.

\- Bien sur jeune homme, c'est assez simple, c'est comme la baguette, c'est la fiole qui choisit, si elle s'illumine en blanc c'est bon, si elle devient noir ce n'est pas bon, expliqua la vieille dame en posant sa main ridé sur le bras du beau garçon.

La dame choisit une boite contenant une bonne centaine de fiole. Elle l'a posa devant son client séduisant et la vieille lui ordonna ensuite de prendre les fioles dans sa main les uns après les autres. Harry sentit plusieurs fois une sensation de brûlure, seulement au bout de la trente-sixième fiole, celle-ci devint d'un blanc éclatant.

\- Oh ! Voilà mon cher monsieur, une fiole qui vous correspond ! Signala la vendeuse, ravis. Buvez cher monsieur.

\- Non madame, je préfère le faire en priver, dit Harry en souriant poliment.

\- Espèce de petit insolent ! Sortez tout de suite de chez moi ! Cria la jeune femme indigné qu'on lui refuse quelque chose.

Harry sortit à la vitesse de l'éclair après avoir payé. Il sortit de l'allée des embrumes pour aller vers Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou. Il entra dans la boutique pour sentir une odeur de nourriture pour hiboux. Le jeune Potter avança vers le vendeur en train de lire la gazette des sorciers.

\- Bonjour, je cherche un hibou avec une bonne endurance, annonça Harry.

\- Bien, monsieur suivez-moi, j'ai plusieurs variétés d'hiboux à vous proposer, le premier est une chouette des montagnes, elle est blanche avec des taches de plusieurs teintes et elle peut faire la distance d'Amérique jusqu'en Russie, annonça l'homme en lui montrant une chouette magnifique.

\- Je l'a prend, cela fera combien ? Interrogea le dernier des Potter.

\- 10 galions, annonça le vendeur en tendant la main.

Harry lui donna l'argent avant de partir avec sa chouette. Le jeune Potter rétrécit l'animal et la mit dans sa poche. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le magasin Madame Guipure pour s'acheter des vêtements potables. En entrant dans la boutique, la dame s'élança vers lui.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur ? Questionna la dame.

\- Je voudrais une nouvelle garde-robe complète avec robe sorcière, pantalon, t-shirt, sous-vêtement, expliqua Potter.

\- Bien sûr, prenez place.

La dame commença à faire des mesures de toutes sortes. Elle lui demanda sa couleur préféré, sa matière préférée et le genre de coupe pour ses vêtements. Harry resta quelques heures dans la boutique qui était pour lui des heures de torture. Madame Guipure lui donna un sachet avec, 24 robes de sorcier pour différentes occasions, 40 t-shirts, 20 pantalons… Harry sortit de la boutique, heureux.

\- A bientôt l'Angleterre ! La prochaine fois que je reviendrais tout aura changé, même moi… Surtout moi.

* * *

Review ? Suivre ? Favoris ?

Je publierais la suite dès que je peux car j'ai beaucoup d'histoire en cours (tous).

 **Premier vote :**  
  
\- Draco/Harry: 7

\- Severus/Harry: 2

\- Severus/Draco

\- Severus/Draco/Harry: 7

\- Théodore/Hermione: 2

\- Blaise/Hermione: 2

\- Draco/Sirius: 1

\- Harry/Inconnu : 1

\- Théo/Harry : 1

\- Blaise/Théo/Harry : 1

\- Draco/Théo/Harry : 1

\- Ou autre couple que vous proposerez (vous avez le droit de proposez des THREESOME voir même Foursome)

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Bienvenu dans ton pays !

**Disclamer :** L'histoire l'appartient

 **Couple :** ? (vote en bas de la page)

 **Message:** Pas encore corrigé

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Bienvenu dans ton pays !**

Harry prend les lettres présent sur le bureau et sort Hedwige de sa cage en or pour envoyer les lettres à ses amis. Il sourit en voyant son aigle lancer des regards noirs à sa chouette blanche, dommage que l'oiseau offert à son anniversaire n'a pas assez d'endurance. La chouette passe par la fenêtre d'une chambre du chaudron baveur pour aller chez les Weasley, à Poudlard et autres endroits. Harry ouvre sa valise pour mettre les vêtements offert par Pansy qui ne sont pas vraiment à mon goût ainsi que les siens. Le jeune Potter allait partir avec sa valise payer sa chambre où il a dormit pendant 2 jours le temps d'envoyé des souvenirs aux juge des tutelles. Cependant une forme translucide apparaît devant ses yeux, cette chose respire la magie.

\- Bonjour mon fils, salut la forme d'une voix lointaine.

\- Maman ?! Interroge Harry d'une voix incertaine.

\- Non, je suis la magie, annonce la voix féminine.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Questionne le jeune brun.

\- Je suis là pour te félicité, tu prends ton indépendance petit à petit, je suis si fière de toi mon fils, félicite la forme translucide d'une voix où il perçoit sa fierté.

\- Je pars bientôt exactement dans quelques minutes, annonce Harry en souriant à la forme translucide.

\- A bientôt Harry, si tu as besoin de moi, appelle moi, je t'aime mon fils, répond la magie avant de s'évaporer.

Le jeune homme part de sa chambre ainsi que du Chaudron Baveur.

Potter transplane sur l'île indiquée se cassant la figure par la même occasion. Quand l'ancien gryffondor lève les yeux pour voir le paysage, il remarque des forêts, des plaines, des plages. La question qui reste en suspend c'est comment faire pour construire son royaume. Quelques transplanent le sort de sa rêverie. Quand le jeune homme se tourne vers la source du bruit, il découvre Draco, Blaise, Vincent, Greg, Severus, Hermione, Ron, Madame et monsieur Weasley, les parents de Draco, les jumeaux roux…

\- Mais… Qu'es ce que vous faites là ? Interroge Harry.

\- Tu comptes faire un royaume sans nous Harry ? Questionne Draco en croisant les bras.

\- Non, mais… Je ne voulais pas vous mêlez à ma vengeance personnelle, explique le jeune Potter.

\- Écoute, tu ne peux pas te débrouiller tout seul, annonce Ronald.

\- On peut t'aider à construire, après tout tu es notre ami et notre leader, annonce Severus.

\- D'accord, cède le brun.

\- Alors, tu as une idée ? Interroge les jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- J'aimerai faire une république comme les moldus mais évidement avec des lois en rapport avec la magie, annonce Harry.

\- A d'accord, en gros tu veux faire une constitution, récapitule Hermione.

\- C'est ça mais faudrait peu être commencer par faire le bâtiment du sénat et du parlement ainsi que le palais présidentiel, explique Molly.

\- Il faudrait des elfes de maison pour aider mais attention ! Ils doivent être payé, annonce Hermione.

\- Il faudrait faire un article dans la gazette des sorciers et faire un journal qui parle de ce pays, annonce Blaise

\- Il faut peu être d'abord choisir le nom de cette île, signale Pansy.

Les amis de Harry et celui-ci appelle des elfes, en somme il y en a 214 elfes de maison. Le jeune Potter choisit le marbre et l'ivoire. Les gryffondors et serpentards décident de construire 3 parties : une aile juridique, une aile éxécutif et le bâtiment centrale législative. La résidence éxécutif comporte le salon de réception des diplomates, la salle des Cartes le salon des porcelaines, le salon Vermeil, la bibliothèque, le Bureau du conservateur, la salle de réunion ainsi que les cuisines et différentes pièces de service. Il y a aussi le hall d'entrée le Grand escalier depuis le hall d'entrée permet l'accès à l'étage supérieur même si il y a un ascenseur, le salon Est, la plus grande pièce, qui servira à diverses manifestations publiques : conférences de presse, signatures présidentielles, concerts, etc. Cependant dans le palais présidentiel il y a le salon Vert, le salon Bleu, la salon Rouge, la salle à manger d'État, le salle à manger familiale. Cependant il y en a aussi un salon Ovale Jaune, la Salle d'attente Est, le Hall Central, la Salle d'attente Ouest, la Salle à manger du Président, la Chambre du Président, le salon des Traités, des chambres, une cuisine privée, un salon d'été et pour finir une salle de billard, une salle de sport, un salon de musique, une serre, et quelques pièces de service.

\- Voila, c'est des bons plans, non ? Interroge Severus alors que Harry hoche la tête.

\- Je suis fière de vous avoir comme ami, annonce le brun.

\- Les elfes vont commencer la construction qui risque de prendre pas mal de temps mais heureusement moins de temps que les moldus, ricane Ronald.

\- On commence la constitution ? Interroge Draco.

\- Je ne peux pas vous aidez ! Cri plusieurs voix en même temps.

\- Je ne mis connais pas en politique, annonce Hermione alors que plusieurs personnes hoches la tête.

* * *

 _ **Constitution de la république Corma**_

 _Art 1 : La républime Corma_

 _La République Corma est indivisible, laïque, démocratique et sociale ainsi que magique. Elle assure l'égalité devant la loi de tous les citoyens sans distinction d'origine, de race ou de religion. Elle respecte toutes les croyances. Son organisation est décentralisée._

 _La loi favorise l'égal accès des femmes et des hommes aux mandats électoraux et fonctions électives, ainsi qu'aux responsabilités professionnelles et sociales._

 _Art 2 : Les détails_

 _La langue de la république est l'Anglais._

 _L'emblème nationel est un drapeau blanc et bleu avec une couronne au milieu_

 _Il n'y a pas de l'hymme national ni devise_

 _Son principe est : gouvernement du peuple, par le peuple et pour le peuple._

 _Art 3 : Les droits des citoyens_

 _La souveraineté nationale appartient au peuple qui l'exerce par ses représentants et par la voie du référendum._

 _Le suffrage peut être direct ou indirect dans les conditions prévues par la Constitution. Il est toujours universel, égal et secret._

 _Sont électeurs, dans les conditions déterminées par la loi, tous les nationaux majeurs des deux sexes, jouissant de leurs droits civils et politiques._

 _Quelque soit l'individu (pauvre, modeste, riche, femme, homme ou étranger) celui-ci peut faire un référendum (avec un minimum de signature adapté à la situation) pour contester une loi ou une décision venant du parlement ou du sénat voir même du président._

 _Art 4 : Droit à la vie et à la liberté_ _personnelle_

 _Tout être humain a droit à la vie. La peine de mort est interdite._

 _Tout être humain a droit à la liberté personnelle, notamment à l'intégrité physique et psychique et à la liberté de mouvement._

 _La torture et tout autre traitement ou peine cruels, inhumains ou dégradants sont interdits._

 _Art 5 : Le droit des enfants_

 _Les enfants et les jeunes ont droit à une protection particulière de leur intégrité et à l'encouragement de leur développement._

 _Ils exercent eux-mêmes leurs droits dans la mesure où ils sont capables de discernement._

 _Art 6 : La liberté de la presse_

 _La liberté de la presse, de la radio et de la télévision, ainsi que des autres formes de diffusion de productions et d'informations ressortissant aux télécommunications publiques est garantie._

 _La censure est interdite._

 _Le secret de rédaction est garanti._

 _Act 7 : La liberté d'opinion_

 _La liberté d'opinion et la liberté d'information sont garanties._

 _Toute personne a le droit de former, d'exprimer et de répandre librement son opinion._

 _Toute personne a le droit de recevoir librement des informations, de se les procurer aux sources généralement accessibles et de les diffuser._

 _Act 8 : Privation de liberté_

 _Nul ne peut être privé de sa liberté si ce n'est dans les cas prévus par la loi et selon les formes qu'elle prescrit._

 _Toute personne qui se voit privée de sa liberté a le droit d'être aussitôt informée, dans une langue qu'elle comprend, des raisons de cette privation et des droits qui sont les siens. Elle doit être mise en état de faire valoir ses droits. Elle a notamment le droit de faire informer ses proches._

 _Toute personne qui est mise en détention préventive a le droit d'être aussitôt traduite devant un ou une juge, qui prononce le maintien de la détention ou la libération. Elle a le droit d'être jugée dans un délai raisonnable._

 _Toute personne qui se voit privée de sa liberté sans qu'un tribunal l'ait ordonné a le droit, en tout temps, de saisir le tribunal. Celui-ci statue dans les plus brefs délais sur la légalité de cette privation._

 _Act 9 : Garanties de procédures judiciaires_

 _Toute personne dont la cause doit être jugée dans une procédure judiciaire a droit à ce que sa cause soit portée devant un tribunal établi par la loi, compétent, indépendant et impartial. Les tribunaux d'exception sont interdits._

 _La personne qui fait l'objet d'une action civile a droit à ce que sa cause soit portée devant le tribunal de son domicile. La loi peut prévoir un autre for._

 _L'audience et le prononcé du jugement sont publics. La loi peut prévoir des exceptions._

 _Act 10 : La magie et ses droits_

 _La magie est autorisé à être utilisée à toutes âges mais la baguette des enfants de moi de 11 ans seront vérifiés fréquemment pour garantir sa sécurité et la sécurité de son entourage._

 _Act 11 : La magie et ses interdictions_

 _On n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie devant les moldus_

 _Les impardonnables sont interdit_

\- C'est pas mal pour un début pour la constitution, annonce Draco stupéfait par la culture de Harry en politique.

\- Oui, alors les elfes avancent ? Interroge le brun alors que tout le monde tourne sa tête vers le champs de construction.

\- Oui, ils sont en train de faire les fondations, explique Hermione. Si tu veux je peux faire le journal ainsi que l'article de la gazette et peu être du chicaneur, annonce Her-mignon.

\- Merci Hermione.

\- On a déjà plein d'idée ! Cri les jumeaux avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi je pense qu'il manque une école, évidement pas une école qui ressemble à Poudlard, sinon… grogne Severus.

\- Une librairie ! exige miss-je-sais-tout.

\- Évidement Hermione, râle Draco. Mais si tu es d'accord on le fera la prochaine fois, là je suis fatigué, annonce le blond avant de se tourner vers son ami brun.

\- Heu… Je ne pas prévu le fait que je dorme ici, ricane piteusement Harry.

\- Quoi !?

* * *

Reveiw ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Premier vote :  
  
\- Draco/Harry: 9

\- Severus/Harry: 2

\- Severus/Draco : 0

\- Severus/Draco/Harry: 12

\- Théodore/Hermione: 2

\- Blaise/Hermione: 2

\- Draco/Sirius: 1

\- Harry/Inconnu : 1

\- Théo/Harry : 1

\- Blaise/Théo/Harry : 1

\- Draco/Théo/Harry : 1

\- Seveurs/Harry/Théo : 1

\- Severus/Harry/Lucius : 1

\- Sirius/Severus : 1

\- Ou autre couple que vous proposerez (vous avez le droit de proposez des THREESOME voir même Foursome, j'accepte aussi les relations entre filles)

A la prochaine !


	4. Mise en place

**Disclamer :** Les futurs OC et l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Couple :** ? (Il y a les votes en bas de la page)

 **Message :** Pas encore corrigé car ma beta à un problème avec son ordinateur

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La mise en place**

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu m'as pris pour un SDF ou quoi ? grogne Draco en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Oui je suis sérieux et non tu n'es pas un SDF mais j'ai juste oublié les sacs de couchage ainsi que la nourriture, annonce piteusement le pauvre Harry.

\- Tu as aussi oublié la nourriture !? Cri Hermione, heureusement que les elfes de maison sont là Harry.

Draco appelle les elfes faisant rappliquer les centaines d'elfes sous son regard dégoûté, Hermione va près de lui en disant, "attention sale blondinet, on ne maltraite pas les elfes de maison". Le blond lui envoie un regard noir au mot "blondinet".

\- Allez chercher à manger et des sacs de couchage, ordonne l'aristocrate.

\- S'il vous plaît, complète Her-mignone faisant rire tout le monde.

\- Oui, mesdames et messieurs, disent les elfes avant de transplaner.

Pendant ce temps Harry avance vers le plan du palais présidentiel, une petite partie du plan est rouge signalant que c'est fait, une autre petit partie du plan est bleu signalant que c'est en train de se faire, par contre le reste est noir sur la feuille pour signaler qu'ils ne l'ont pas commencés. Le jeune Potter entend des bruits signalant le transplanage des elfes de maison. Quand il se retourne vers la source du son, le dernier des Potter laisse sa mâchoire tomber en voyant toute cette nourriture.

\- Voila ce que ça fait de demander de la nourriture à des elfes, il te ramène le magasin, grogne Harry en soupirant.

\- Espérons qu'il ne ramène tous les sacs de couchage de cette planète, annoncent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

\- Ha! J'ai une question à vous posez, comment vous avez su où j'étais ? Interroge le brun.

\- Severus a juré la magie quand il a lu ta lettre et une forme translucide a apparu de nul par, ricane Molly en regardant moqueusement le maître de potion.

\- Bon, on va continuer la constitution car on peut accueillir personne sans loi, annonce le jeune homme.

* * *

 **Suite de la constitution de Corma**

 _Act 12 : Droit de pétition_

 _Toute personne a le droit, sans qu'elle en subisse de préjudice, d'adresser des pétitions aux autorités._

 _Les autorités doivent prendre connaissance des pétitions._

 _Act 13 : Droits politiques_

 _Les droits politiques sont garantis._

 _La garantie des droits politiques protège la libre formation de l'opinion des citoyens et des citoyennes et l'expression fidèle et sûre de leur volonté._

 _Act 14 : Réalisation des droits fondamentaux_

 _Les droits fondamentaux doivent être réalisés dans l'ensemble de l'ordre juridique._

 _Quiconque assume une tâche de l'état est tenu de respecter les droits fondamentaux et de contribuer à leur réalisation._

 _Les autorités veillent à ce que les droits fondamentaux, dans la mesure où ils s'y prêtent, soient aussi réalisés dans les relations qui lient les particuliers entre eux._

 _Act 15 : Les droits des elfes de maison_

 _Les elfes de maison sont des êtres humains donc ils ont des droits._

 _Les elfes devront être payé au minimum d'un galion par semaine._

 _Si le gouvernement estime que l'elfe est maltraité d'une quelconque manière, l'elfe de maison peut devenir libre après un procès._

 _Act 16 : Les lois des créatures magiques_

 _Quelque soit la créature magique (vampire, vélane,...) ont les mêmes droits de base que les sorciers._

 _Certaine loi seront amélioré par rapport au propriété des créatures magiques :_

 _Les vampires : On n'a pas le droit de sent prendre à leur calice. Si quelqu'un sent prend au compagnon du vampire, celui-ci à le droit de punir les personnes. Les vampires déclarés ont le droit d'avoir une sacoche de sang par jour._

 _Les vélanes : Interdiction d'attaquer directement ou indirectement les compagnons car les vélanes pourront punir les personnes responsable. é_

 _Les loups-garou : Les loups-garou ont le droit d'avoir une pièce renforcé pour les nuits de pleine lune ainsi que des potions tue-loup. Interdiction de s'attaquer aux compagnons des loups-garou sinon les loups-garou peuvent sévir._

…

 _Act 17 : Les restrictions des droits fondamentaux_

 _Toute restriction d'un droit fondamental doit être fondée sur une base légale. Les restrictions graves doivent être prévues par une loi. Les cas de danger sérieux, direct et imminent sont réservés._

 _Toute restriction d'un droit fondamental doit être justifiée par un intérêt public ou par la protection d'un droit fondamental d'autrui._

 _Toute restriction d'un droit fondamental doit être proportionnée au but visé._

 _L'essence des droits fondamentaux est inviolable._

 _Act 18 : La santé_

 _Si les frais son trop chère pour votre revenu mensuel alors à l'aide de la sécurité social, les frais vous serons remboursé totalement. Les frais de vétérimage seront aussi remboursée si vos moyens sont limité._

 _Act 19 : Les référundums_

 _Chaque signature sera vérifiée pour valider le référundum._

* * *

\- Je pense que c'est bon, on en rajoutera s'il y manque quelque chose, signale Draco alors que les autres hochent la tête.

\- On devrais commencé déjà un bâtiment pour la presse, c'est important de ce faire connaitre, annonce Severus.

\- Il faut trouvé un nom original… Le corma… Les anonymes du Corma ? C'est bien ça non ? Interroge George avec un grand sourire.

\- Ouai, accepte les personnes autour.

\- Il faut d'abord faire l'article pour présenter le nouveau pays, annonce Hermione.

\- D'accord.

* * *

 _ **LE NOUVEAU PAYS : CORMA**_

 _Les informations :_

 _La république Corma possède une constitution_

 _Ce pays est démocratique permettent au peuple d'être le souverain_

 _Le président c'est Harry Potter et les premiers ministres présent au parlement sera Draco Malfoy qui sera le premier ministre, Severus Snape ministre des potions et soin, Hermione Granger, ministre de l'éducation magique et moldu, Molly Weasley, ministre des services sociaux, Arthur Weasley, ministre des objets magiques, George Weasley, ministre des créatures magiques, Fred Weasley, ministre des communications, Ginny Weasley, ministre de l'économie, Ronald Weasley, ministre des rencontres, Blaise Zabini, ministre des traités, Vincent Crabble, ministre des sports, Grégory Goyle ministre des finances, Pansy Parkinson, ministre des aurors, Lucius Malfoy, ministre des assurances, Narcissa Malfoy, ministre des malades._

 _Le palais présidentiel est en construction tout comme un journal pour la république Corma. Le journal s'appellera Les anonymes de Corma._

 _Les recherches d'emplois :_

 _On recherche des journalistes pour notre journal_

 _On recherche des ministres qualifiés en politique_

 _On recherche des juges, des avocats qualifiés en politique_

 _On recherche des personnes douées en finance pour gérer les futurs banques_

 _On recherche des personnes douées en sport pour faire une équipe de Quidditch_

 _On recherche des constructeurs pour construire les bâtiments_

 _On recherche des instituteurs pour la futur école_

 _La localisation_

 _Le pays se situe au milieu de l'atlantique._

* * *

\- Hermione, tu rajouteras une carte pour montrer exactement où on se trouve, annonce le jeune homme.

\- Évidement.

\- Je vais l'envoyer à la gazette des sorciers et au chicaneur, explique la jeune femme alors que tous hoche la tête.

\- On fait les plans de la banque ? Interroge Severus.

\- Bien sur.

Harry choisit de faire une banque ressemble à Gringotts mais seulement de l'extérieur. A l'intérieur la banque ne sera pas souterraine car les coffres seront au dessus de la banque et il n'y aura pas des montagnes russes. Les coffres s'agrandiront de l'intérieur par rapport à la richesse. Les étages s'ajouteront grâce à un levier magique permettant ainsi d'avoir plusieurs coffres forts sans manquer de place. Il y aura aussi une salle pour ranger les dossiers et les actions des clients permettant de garder toutes les traces. Les systèmes de sécurité seront moldu et magique. Il y a plusieurs moyens d'ouvrir la porte de son coffre : le mot de passe, les empreintes, la magie, une clef… Ils peuvent utiliser plusieurs moyens de protection. Le bâtiment sera en verre et fer.

\- C'est pas mal comme plan ? Questionne Harry.

\- J'adore, beaucoup mieux que gringotts avec leurs montagnes russes internes, grogne Ginny.

Harry appelle encore des nouveaux elfes avec l'aide de ses amis pour construire sa banque rapidement. Il arrive à trouver 50 elfes pour cela. Il commence les fondations alors que Ginny et Hermione sont en train de faire le bâtiment pour le sénat et le parlement. Severus et Draco commence à faire les plans pour un chemin de travers à Corma, cela s'appellera les chemins des mages. Molly et son mari font les plains d'un hôpital alors que les jumeaux font le plan de leur magasin de farce. Blaise et Ronald font un terrain de Quiddtich.

\- Cela avance ? Interroge Harry.

\- Oui, les plans sont finit, annonce Draco.

\- On n'a pas assez d'elfe, râle Severus.

\- Le palais présidentielle est presque finit, signale le jeune Potter.

… **O … O …**

\- Comment ça Harry à disparu ! Cri Albus Dumbledore.

\- Il n'est plus chez ces moldus et encore ce n'est pas le seul. Il y a les Malfoy, Severus Snape, Blaise Zabini, le groupe des serpentards et des gryffondors aussi, annonce l'auror.

\- Les gens ne disparaissent pas comme ça par la magie de Merlin ! Hurle le directeur hystérique.

Un forme translucide apparaît et claque des doigts. Les souvenirs de Jedusor explose sous le regard ébahi du vieil homme à la barbe blanche. La magie claque des doigts de nouveau faisant disparaître tout les bonbons aux citrons de la pièce et métamorphoser l'auror en larve sous les yeux paniqué du vieux fou qui se met à courir aussi qu'il peut vers la porte malheureusement pour lui la porte disparaît. La magie éclate d'un rire silencieux alors que le vieux qui " AU SECOURS !". Albus s'assoit sur la chaise ou de la glu apparaît. Le directeur essaye de se lever en sentant quelque chose de gluant sur ses vêtements seulement ses fesses n'arrivent pas à quitter la chaise. Les meubles se mettent à chanter accompagné par la magie.

 _C'est..._

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

 _C'est vrai que ce mot trop long est parfaitement atroce_

 _Mais faut le dire et vous serez à la page et plus précoce_

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

 _Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

 _Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

 _Parce que j'avais, en étant petit, pas envie de parler_

 _Papa, en rage, m'a tordu le nez et se mit à m'blâmer_

 _Quand un jour, inspiré, j'ai pu faire la belle invention_

 _De ce très long mot recommandé pour la prononciation_

 _Oh ! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious !_

 _C'est vrai que ce mot trop long est parfaitement atroce_

 _Mais faut le dire et vous serez à la page et plus précoce_

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

 _Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

 _Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

 _Il fait souvent le tour du monde et dans ce va-et-vient_

 _Il use d'un mot et l'on se dit : "C'est un grand magicien"_

 _Les ducs et maharadjahs prennent le temps de m'écouter_

 _À l'aide d'un simple mot je fais qu'ils m'invitent à déjeuner_

 _Oh ! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious !_

 _C'est vrai que ce mot trop long est parfaitement atroce_

 _Mais faut le dire et vous serez à la page et plus précoce_

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_

 _Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

 _Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay_

 __ Et si vous le dites à l'envers_

 _Ça vous donne dociousalipristicfragicalisuper_

 _Mais c'est tout de même aller un peu loin_

 __ Indubitablement_

 _Mais dès qu'au chat on donne sa langue_

 _Les beaux rêves sont permis_

 _C'est vrai !_

 _Dites seulement ce petit mot et alors vous aurez tout dit_

 _Mais attention car il pourrait se faire qu'il change votre vie_

 _Par exemple._

 _Oui_

 _J'l'ai dit un soir à une fille que je fréquentais_

 _Et maintenant, elle est ma femme_

 _Oh, je ne le regrette pas, c'est une délicieuse créature_

 _C'est..._

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious !_

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious !_

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious !_

 _Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious !_

Les meubles redeviennent normale quand Albus Dumbledore se met à pleurer en suppliant que cela s'arrête car la phobie du grand sorcier c'est cette stupide chansons. La magie éclate de rire avant de partir pour retrouver ses protégé.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Les votes de Harry et son royaume

Premier vote :

 **Je rajoute une règle pour que le vote ne dure pas indéfiniment à partir de 30 votes le couple sera définitif.**

\- Draco/Harry: 13

\- Severus/Harry: 3

\- Hermione/Harry : 1

\- Harry/Remus : 1

\- Harry/Fenrir : 1

\- Harry/Fenrir/Remus : 1

\- Severus/Draco : 0  
\- Severus/Draco/Harry: 16

\- Théodore/Hermione: 2

\- Blaise/Hermione: 2

\- Draco/Sirius: 1

\- Harry/Inconnu : 2

\- Théo/Harry : 1

\- Blaise/Théo/Harry : 1

\- Draco/Théo/Harry : 1

\- Severus/Harry/Théo : 1

\- Severus/Harry/Inconnu : 1

\- Severus/Harry/Lucius : 2

\- Sirius/Severus : 3

\- Severus/Sirius/Hermione : 1

\- Remus/Severus/Hermione : 1

\- Severus/Hermione/Lucius/Narcissa : 1

\- Hermione/Luna/Pansy : 1

\- Hermione/Ginny/Luna : 1

\- Ou autre couple que vous proposerez (vous avez le droit de proposez des THREESOME voir même Foursome, j'accepte aussi les relations entre filles)

A la prochaine !


	5. Mise en place -2 et révélation

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.

 **Couple :** Vote en bas de la page (rappel des règles également)

 **Message :** Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de "Harry et son royaume". Vous êtes pressé de voir la suite ?

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : La mise en place - partie 2 et les réactions**

Harry s'assoit avec le reste des ses amis pour voir le palais présidentielle enfin terminé. Plusieurs de ses amis soupir, c'est fatiguant de faire des plans jusqu'à trois heures du matin. Il y a que Hermione qui continue de traduire l'article dans toutes les langues connues et imaginables. Normalement l'article sera envoyé à tous les journalistes connues dans le monde entier demain matin grâce aux hiboux, chouettes et aigles de ses amis ainsi que la sienne. On aperçoit, au loin, des elfes de maison qui ramène des meubles pour remplir le palais présidentiel alors que certains font les jardins comme à la française avec des arbres dans tous les coins.

\- Maintenant on peut dormir dans un endroit chaud et confortable, s'exclame le serpentard blond, ravi.

\- Oh mais il est douillet le petit bébé Malfoy, annonce moqueusement le meilleur ami du survivant qui reçoit un regard noir en réponse.

\- Harry, faudra voir les transports publiques, annonce Draco en ignorant le sourire moqueur du crétin roux.

\- Pas de magicobus ! Cri le dernier des Potter en se souvenant du voyage douloureux dans ce transport.

\- Mais si Potter, sauf qu'on va faire en sorte que les meubles ne bougent pas, grogne le blond.

\- Et les passagers ?! Tu y as pensé ? S'exclame le brun en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Potter, marmonne Severus espérant ne pas être entendu.

\- Tu vois ! S'écrit Harry avec un sourire victorieux.

\- J'ai une idée ! S'exclame Hermione alors que les autres soupirs de dépit.

\- On fait en sorte de faire un magicobus avec un intérieur qui ne bouge pas même si on tourne, explique la gryffondor.

\- Et comment veux tu faire ça ? Interroge les jumeaux d'une même voix.

Hermione sort une feuille blanche en commençant à faire des croquis partout avec l'aide du serpentard alors que les pauvres gryffondors même Severus essayent de comprendre ceux qu'ils disent. Pendant ce temps, le maître de potion et les jumeaux ainsi que Zabini commençent à imaginer les différents transports publiques comme le TGV, les bus, les trains, tramway et autres transports. Certains sortent des feuilles blanches pour dessiner leur idée, généralement c'est Severus qui dessine car c'est le meilleur. Pansy s'exclame de faire comme les moldus, une trentaine de magicobus pour tout le pays. Suite à cette annonce plusieurs exclamations négatifs retentissent en imaginant toutes les bosses du voyage. Blaise approche de la gryffondor et lui passe la main dans les cheveux énergiquement en disant que Hermy pourra arranger ce détails.

\- Il faut faire en sorte qu'ils ne ressemblent pas à celui d'Angleterre.

\- Un magicobus or et argent ? Interroge Blaise.

\- C'est une bonne idée ! On pourrait écrire "magicobus" en vert et faire le bus plus long, annonce Hermione en commençant à faire des croquis partout que seule elle et Blaise puissent comprendre.

\- Vous avez de la chance ! Je possède plein de pièce auto et je les trouvent passionnante…, commence Arthur.

\- PAPA ! Crient les enfants Weasley.

\- Enfin… J'en est plein, ajoute le père des roux.

Une Hermione Granger aux cheveux parant dans tous les sens relèvent la tête après avoir finit les dessins qu'elle a confié à Blaise et Arthur Weasley. La jeune femme remarque la grimace de Draco quand celui-ci se coupe le doigt. Une idée germe dans sa tête de génie. La jeune femme aux cheveux emmêlés plisse les yeux en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

\- J'ai une autre idée ! S'exclame la gryffondor

\- Est ce que cette idée sera dangereuse pour la vie de tes proches ? Interroge Ronald en faisant une mine inquiète alors que la brune lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Bien sur que non ! Au contraire, il faut des hôpitaux, des bureaux de auror dans plusieurs villes et bien sur il faudra trouver des noms de ville ! S'ecritla meilleure amie de Harry.

\- Moi, je vais coudre des vêtements pour Ryry car désolé… Niveau goût vestimentaire ce n'est pas encore ça surtout pour un président, annonce Pansy alors que madame Weasley hoche également la tête avec un sourire ravi.

Pansy sort un sac sans fond et commence à sortir un gros coffre contenant des milliers de rouleau de tissus sous le regard pétillant de la mère des roux qui se retient de sautiller. Une table avec plusieurs machines à coudre et une dizaine de mannequin d'homme. La Serpentard tourne son regard froid vers Harry avant de sortir un mètre de sa poche gauche.

\- Pansy, ne m'approche pas avec cette chose, grogne le brun en commençant à reculer.

\- Si, si Ryry. C'est évidement que je ne peux pas te faire des vêtements sans savoir ta taille, s'exclame la copine de Draco avec un sourire mesquin avant de s'élancer vers le pauvre rouge et or.

Le jeune brun sort sa baguette pour stopper la diabolique serpentarde dans son action. En premier, il lance un sort rendant les cheveux de Pansy d'un rose douteux. Un cri de rage quitte la bouche de la victime qui se précipite sur le gryffondor pour essayer de l'étrangler en criant "rend moi brune !". Le rouge et or redonne la couleur initial aux cheveux de Pansy qui commence ensuite à le mesuré partout sous le rire de Draco et Ron. Ensuite, la serpentarde part vers son atelier de couture pour commencer à faire des tenues.

\- Pour ma part, je pense construire un magasin de baguette, annonce Hermione.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Interroge son ami roux.

\- Pour faire des baguettes, répond la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Pourquoi pas un magasin de vêtement ? Questionne le blond sous le regard exaspéré de ses amis.

\- Bon... On fera des plans pour toutes vos idées après car moi j'ai faim, annonce Ronald Weasley avec un grand sourire.

 **X … X … X**

Les hiboux pénètrent dans la grande salle pour rapidement descendre vers le destinataire de leur lettre. Comme tous les matins avec les courriers personnels il y a la gazette des sorciers. Pendant les jours qui avaient suivit la rentrée, les élèves ont pu remarquer l'absence de quelques élèves et professeurs mais surtout celle de Harry Potter, survivant et élu depuis ses un ans. La panique avait envahi le monde sorcier, comment vont-ils faire pour vaincre Voldemort sans leur arme ? Leur protection ? Heureusement, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, a pu calmer la population comme ses élèves. Il a annoncé publiquement que Harry est en train de s'entraîner or de l'Angleterre.

Malheureusement sur lui, son plan tombe à l'eau lorsque le nouvel article de la gazette apparait dans le journal d'aujourd'hui. Les élèves comme les professeurs déroulent le journal sur la table pour voir l'article première page.

 ** _LE NOUVEAU PAYS : CORMA_**

 _Les informations :_

 _La république Corma possède une constitution_

 _Ce pays est démocratique permettent au peuple d'être le souverain_

 _Le président c'est Harry Potter et les premiers ministres présent au parlement sera Draco Malfoy qui sera le premier ministre, Severus Snape ministre des potions et soin, Hermione Granger, ministre de l'éducation magique et moldu, Molly Weasley, ministre des services sociaux, Arthur Weasley, ministre des objets magiques, George Weasley, ministre des créatures magiques, Fred Weasley, ministre des communications, Ginny Weasley, ministre de l'économie, Ronald Weasley, ministre des rencontres, Blaise Zabini, ministre des traités, Vincent Crabble, ministre des sports, Grégory Goyle ministre des finances, Pansy Parkinson, ministre des aurors, Lucius Malfoy, ministre des assurances, Narcissa Malfoy, ministre des malades._

 _Le palais présidentiel est en construction tout comme un journal pour la république Corma. Le journal s'appellera Les anonymes de Corma._

 _Les recherches d'emplois :_

 _On recherche des journalistes pour notre journal_

 _On recherche des ministres qualifiés en politique_

 _On recherche des juges, des avocats qualifiés en politique_

 _On recherche des personnes douées en finance pour gérer les futurs banques_

 _On recherche des personnes douées en sport pour faire une équipe de Quidditch_

 _On recherche des constructeurs pour construire les bâtiments_

 _On recherche des instituteurs pour la futur école_

 _La localisation :  
_

 _Le pays se situe au milieu de l'atlantique._

Les murmures commencent à envahir la salle. Le directeur de Poudlard recrache son jus de citrouille dans le verre en lisant l'article. Le regard d'habitude chaleureux de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose devient froid en lisant les dernières pages. Ils décident donc de le trahir ? C'est peu être eux le coup de Mary Poppins. Un frisson de dégoût et de peur le traverse. L'homme à la barbe blanche se promet de se venger…. Peu importe le prix.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Premier vote :

Je rajoute une règle pour que le vote ne dure pas indéfiniment à partir de 30 votes le couple sera définitif.

\- Draco/Harry: 15

\- Severus/Harry: 4

\- Ronald/Blaise : 1

\- Grégory/Luna : 1

\- Severus/Hermione : 1

\- Hermione/Harry : 1

\- Harry/Remus : 1

\- Harry/Fenrir : 1

\- Harry/Fenrir/Remus : 1

\- Severus/Draco : 0

\- Draco/Harry/Hermione : 1

\- Remus/Sirius/Hermione : 1

\- Severus/Sirius/Remus : 1  
\- Severus/Draco/Harry: 21

\- Inconnu vampire/Harry/Théo : 1

\- Théodore/Hermione: 2

\- Blaise/Hermione: 2

\- Draco/Sirius: 1

\- Harry/Inconnu : 2

\- Théo/Harry : 1

\- Blaise/Théo/Harry : 1

\- Draco/Théo/Harry : 1

\- Severus/Harry/Théo : 1

\- Severus/Harry/Inconnu : 1

\- Severus/Harry/Lucius : 3

\- Sirius/Severus : 3

\- Severus/Sirius/Hermione : 1

\- Remus/Severus/Hermione : 1

\- Severus/Hermione/Lucius/Narcissa : 1

\- Hermione/Luna/Pansy : 1

\- Hermione/Ginny/Luna : 1

\- Ou autre couple que vous proposerez (vous avez le droit de proposez des THREESOME voir même Foursome, j'accepte aussi les relations entre filles)

A la prochaine !


	6. Mise en place -3 et dispute

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J. mais la république Corma m'appartient.

 **Couple :** ? (vote en bas du chapitre)

 **Message :** Ma beta est en vacances :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La mise en place - Partie 3**

\- Voila ! S'exclame Hermione en sortant un classeur rempli à rabord.

\- Quoi ? C'est un classeur, signale Draco en haussant un sourcil.

\- En effet et de dans il y a tous les croquis pour continuer la construction de la république Corma.

\- Tu as même fait le croquis des aéroports ? Un laboratoire de recherche ? Des mairies ? Interrogea Neville alors que les autres personnes autour l'assassine du regard. Quoi ?

\- Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Merci Neville, s'écrit la rouge et or en sortant de nouveau plusieurs feuilles blanches pour faire le croquis des aéroports, du laboratoire, des mairies...

De son côté, Pansy fait des vêtements sorciers comme moldus avec des matières nobles. Elle a déjà fait 12 pantalons, 17 t-shirts, 20 chemises, 32 paires de chaussette, 21 slips… Harry regarde l'évolution de loin en imaginant la taille de sa futur armoire.

Arthur et Blaise sont en train de construire le squelette du magicobus or et argent de Corma. Ils ont choisi de faire un magicobus avec plusieurs "wagons" et trois étages par wagon. Hermione a trouvé le moyen de faire en sorte qu'à l'intérieur du bus magique rien ne bouge et pourtant le magicobus ira aussi vite que celui d'Angleterre. La gryffondor a fait en sorte que quand on appelle le magicobus, automatiquement un tiqué apparaît en face du sorcier en question pour lui indiquer l'horaire. Pour ceux qui sont pressés, Harry, Hermione, Blaise et Arthur ont décidé de faire des magicotaxi au même tarif que le magicobus et pour les particuliers ont a inventé le croquis d'une usine de magicovéhicule. L'argent collecté - qui appartient à l'état - par les moyens de transport publique ira directement dans caisses géré automatiquement. Les salaires seront transférés chaque mois automatiquement vers les comptes des chauffeurs.

Harry avance vers le tableau d'affichage fabriqué par George et Fred qui montre les plans en construction et les plans terminés : les magicobus sont en construction, les chemins de mage sont en construction et les petites rues seront les noms des créateurs de cette république, la banque est en construction, le terrain de quidditch est aussi en construction, le magasin de farce et attrape en construction également, l'hôpital est également en construction mais il est presque terminé et le magasin de baguette est en construction également. le bâtiment du parlement et du sénat sont terminés.

Si on va de l'autre côté du tableau d'affichage, on découvre les plans a construire à l'avenir si il y a assez d'elfe de maison. Harry décide de construire le zoo.

Il n'y a pas longtemps, les amis du survivant et lui même ont construit un garage pour ranger le matériel à l'abris. Le jeune Potter rentre dans le bâtiment pour choisir les matériaux. Finalement, le fils de Lily et James décide de prendre le bois de hêtre, un bois danse et facile à manipuler.

Harry fait apparaître une table avec une feuille blanche pour commencer le dessin de l'accueil mais avant ça il marque les projets de son zoo.

 _Projets du Zoo :_

 _\- Des spectacles_

 _\- Des journées portes ouvertes (découverte du métier)_

 _\- Des films sur les préparations des spectacles, présentation des différents métier…_

 _\- Faire participer le publique_

 _\- Faire de la publicité_

 _\- Avoir une boutique de souvenir_

Dans un coin de la feuille, le brun note qu'il faudra créer une chaîne consacrée à la république Corma.

Le brun commence le dessin des accueils. Pendant une heure, le fils de James met les longueurs, largeurs des planches sur le dessin. Le jeune homme installe sa scie circulaire pour commencer à tailler les planches en hêtre à la bonne dimension. Le gryffondor fait ensuite apparaître des boîtes rempli de clou, de visse pour commencer à construire sans elfe de maison. Jusqu'à la fin de la journée, le rouge et or fait ses accueils en faisant en sorte qu'il y est assez de place pour ranger les registres, les caisses… Le brun fait exactement 6 accueils avant d'aller se coucher.

Aujourd'hui, Blaise et Arthur ont finit le magicobus, il suffit de le multiplier pour en avoir plusieurs. Pour ce genre de sortilège, Harry devra s'entraîner avant car il demande beaucoup d'énergie et de maîtrise ainsi que de détermination. Quant à Pansy, celle-ci à déjà fait 3 coffres de vêtement sous le regard horrifié du pauvre Potter. Heureusement, la serpentard le rassure en disant que ce n'est pas que pour lui. Pendant quelques minutes, la meilleure amie de Draco montre les robes pour Luna, Hermione et elle. Pendant le défilé de robe, sans aucune délicatesse, Pansy annonce que dans la robe rosée se trouve des coques aux niveau de la poitrine car la gryffondor en n'a pas assez. Celle-ci prend un outré en la fusillant d'un regard noir presque comparable à celui de Severus qui est mort de rire en regardant la scène.

\- Il vaut mieux avoir un cerveau qu'une poitrine, signale Hermione en croisant les bras.

\- Je sais Hermione, je ne voulais pas te vexer… Mais tu ne pas dire que tu as une poitrine "normale", essaye de se rattraper la serpentard alors que la gryffondor devient de plus en plus rouge.

\- Une poitrine "normale" ?! Tu s'es ce qu'elle te dit ma poitrine espèce de vache ? Hurle la brune en sortant sa baguette magique.

\- Quelle poitrine ? Réplique Pansy en ricanant méchamment tout en sortant également sa baguette magique.

\- Espèce de con…., commence à dire Hermione en approchant dangereusement de la verte et argent.

\- On se calme ! Cri Harry en se mettant entre les deux. Vous vous disputerez demain sur celle qui a le plus de poitrine, okey ? Pour l'instant je veux juste dormir, s'exclame le brun en obligeant les jeunes filles à baisser leur baguette magique .

Les jeunes filles vont se coucher en se lançant des regards "discrètement" sous les yeux vigilants de Harry. Tout le monde rentre dans le palais présidentiel pour pouvoir dormir. Demain, se sera une grosse journée pour les gryffondors et serpentards présent à Corma. Après un regard noir de plus, Hermione et Pansy filent dans leur chambre respective.

Harry rentre dans la sienne et s'effondre dans son fauteuil vert avec l'attention de lire un bon livre de magie. Seulement, il s'endort, un verre de whisky dans la main gauche. La boisson s'écroule au sol quand le gryffondor s'endort complètement. Sa tête bascule en avant et sa bouche s'ouvre un peu.

La porte des appartements de Harry s'ouvre, dévoilant...

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Alors ? Qui rentre dans les appartements de Harry ?

 **Premier vote :**

 **Je rajoute une règle pour que le vote ne dure pas indéfiniment à partir de 30 votes le couple sera définitif.**

\- Draco/Harry: 18

\- Severus/Harry: 5

\- Ronald/Blaise : 2

\- Grégory/Luna : 1

\- Severus/Hermione : 2

\- Hermione/Harry : 1

\- Harry/Remus : 1

\- Harry/Fenrir : 1

\- Neville/Pansy : 1

\- Harry/Fenrir/Remus : 1

\- Severus/Draco : 0

\- Draco/Harry/Hermione : 1

\- Remus/Sirius/Hermione : 1

\- Severus/Sirius/Remus : 1  
\- Severus/Draco/Harry: 26

\- Pansy/Fred/George : 1

\- Hermione/Fred/George : 1

\- Inconnu vampire/Harry/Théo : 1

\- Théodore/Hermione: 2

\- Blaise/Hermione: 2

\- Draco/Sirius: 1

\- Harry/Inconnu : 2

\- Théo/Harry : 1

\- Théo/Blaise/Hermione : 1

\- Blaise/Théo/Harry : 1

\- Draco/Théo/Harry : 1

\- Severus/Harry/Théo : 1

\- Severus/Harry/Inconnu : 1

\- Severus/Harry/Lucius : 3

\- Sirius/Severus : 3

\- Severus/Sirius/Hermione : 1

\- Remus/Severus/Hermione : 1

\- Severus/Hermione/Lucius/Narcissa : 1

\- Hermione/Luna/Pansy : 1

\- Hermione/Ginny/Luna : 1

\- Sirius/Remus/Hermione : 1

\- Lucius/Narcissa/Luna : 1

\- Ou autre couple que vous proposerez (vous avez le droit de proposez des THREESOME voir même Foursome, j'accepte aussi les relations entre filles)

A la prochaine !


	7. On a besoin d'électricité !

**Disclamer :** Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.

 **Couple :** SS/HP/DM; (Vote en bas de la page)

 **Message :** Chapitre pas corrigé :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : On a besoin d'électricité !**

La porte s'ouvre dévoilant Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Celui-ci rentre comme si il était chez lui. Le blond s'assoit dans le fauteuil en face de Harry tout en prenant une tasse de thé à la menths.

\- Fait comme chez toi Draco, je t'en pris, annonce sarcastiquement le fils de Lily.

\- Merci. Tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas là pour parler chaudron, commence le fils de Lucius, je tenais à t'annoncer que tu es président.

\- Oh ! Vraiment ! Je n'aurais pas pu deviner tout seul, répond le brun d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Et que tu as aucune éducation que se soit moldu ou sorcière, signale l'aristocrate en ignorant la remarque du gryffondor.

\- Ni pense même pas, grogne le jeune homme aux yeux émeraude.

\- Si, j'y pense ! Severus et moi, on pourrait t'enseigner l'étiquette magique et moldu, dit le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

\- D'accord, soupire le brun d'une voix ennuyée.

\- On fera les horaires demain ou du moins prochainement, bonne nuit Potter.

\- Misère…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se lève de bonne humeur. Le brun descend les nombreux escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. En arrivant le fils de Lily et James repère ses amis et anciens ennemis en train de discuter tranquillement autour d'un café ou d'un thé, même Severus Snape. Le gryffondor sort son vieil appareil photo et prend la scène en fasse de lui pour garder à jamais ce souvenir. En entendant le flash, toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui et le regard noir si familier du maître de potion le fusille du regard.

\- Potter… Ne me dite pas que vous venez de me prendre en photo sinon je vous transforme en ingrédient de potion, grogne Severus avec une voix froide.

\- D'accord, je ne dirais rien, réplique le gryffondor.

\- Satané Gryffondor, murmure le professeur de Poudlard. Satané idiot de gryffondor ! Supprime moi cette maudite photo.

\- Non, c'est un souvenir, annonce Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu as ta mémoire pour ça, répond l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Vous en n'avez pas marre de râler toutes les cinq minutes ? Questionne le rouge et or.

\- Tu m'agaces.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Pour donner le coup de grâce à ce pauvre serpentard, le brun se position en face de Severus et prend d'un seul coup une photo du maître de potion en gros plans.

\- Fichu Potter ! Hurle le professeur de Poudlard en frappant la table de son poing. Donnez moi ce maudit appareil moldu avant que je vous tue !

Le brun range son appareil photo dans sa poche sous le regard méfiant du serpentard sous les yeux moqueurs des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Les conversations reprennent alors que les serpentard, gryffondor et la serdaigle reçoivent la gazette des sorciers. Plusieurs journalistes parlent de la nouvelle république dont Harry Potter, le survivant est le président. Il y a même le discours d'Albus Dumbledore et du ministre de la magie qui disent que c'est des mensonges, qu'il n'y a pas de nouvelle république et que Harry Potter n'a pas quitté l'Angleterre. Malheureusement pour eux, la population veut des preuves.

\- J'aurai aimé voir la tête de Voldemort en voyant l'article, annonce Harry avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi pas, il est déjà assez moche comme ça, grogne Ronald faisant éclater de rire les autres personnes présents dans la pièce.

Hermione se redresse d'un seul coup. Les gryffondor présents à la table soupir en voyant Hermione qui possède des yeux brillants. Une nouvelle idée, une !

\- Tu te rappelle le jour où tu m'as dis qu'il faudrait une chaîne Corma ? Interroge Hermione.

\- Oui, bien sur.

\- Pour ça il faut des télévisions et pour faire fonctionner celle-ci, il faut de l'électricité, signale la gryffondor.

\- De l'électricité ? Questionne Draco en se demandant ce que sait.

\- Oui, c'est une énergie moldu qui est avantage pour eux, c'est à cause de ça que les moldus nous battent dans certains domaines, explique la rouge et or d'une voix professionnel.

\- Et comment on fait de l'électricité ? Demande Pansy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Grâce à des centrals. Le principe est très simple, il suffit d'avoir un alternateur. Un alternateur possède deux parties : Stator et Rotor. La partie rotor possède un aimant et le stator contient une bobine de fils. Bien évidemment, cela ne marche pas toujours avec ce système. On peut faire différentes centrales : la centrale hydraulique qui marche avec un barrage, la centrale thermique qui marche avec la chaleur, la centrale nucléaire qui marche avec des produits hydrocarbures, la centrale biomasse qui marche grâce aux déchets végétaux et animaliers, la centrale géothermique qui marche avec la chaleur de la terre, la centrale éolienne qui marche grâce à la puissance du vent, la centrale solaire qui marche avec la chaleur du soleil et la centrale marémotrice, récite la gryffondor avec un grand sourire.

\- La quel est la mieux ? Interroge Blaise.

\- La centrale solaire et la centrale marémotrice car elles possèdent des ressources renouvelables donc inépuisable mais pour certains pays comme la France c'est inaccessible à par pour le solaire, explique la rouge et or.

\- Hummm… Donc on va construire des centrales ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Et comment ? Interroge Ginny en finissant son petit déjeuner.

\- Mon dieu…. Vous n'avez jamais fait de physique chimie dans votre vie ? Grogne la meilleure amie de Ron.

\- Heu… non.

\- Et commence par là quel ? Questionne George.

\- La centrale éolienne, ordonne Hermione.

\- Bien, au travail, grogne Pansy en se levant vite suivi des autres.

\- C'est quand les vacances ? Interroge Ronald sous le regard noir de Hermione.

Le survivant appelle des elfes de maison pour commencer la construction de la centrale. Hermione demande aux elfes de ramener des alternateurs d'éoliennes et des éoliennes. En translanant, les sorciers installent partout dans le pays des éoliennes qui sont reliés grâce à des câbles souterrains. Les moldus n'ont pas encore trouvé le moyen de stocker de l'électricité mais grâce à la magie, la république Corma pourra stocker de l'électricité et la revendre à d'autres pays moldus. Les sorciers de la république mettent cinq à dix jours pour construire cette centrale avec les elfes et la magie. Grâce à la magie, le bruit des éoliennes sont réduites par trois, devenant presque silencieuses.

\- Non de Salazar, je suis crevé, murmure Draco en s'asseyant.

\- Mon pauvre petit chou, ricane en pinçant la joue du serpentard.

\- Lâche moi maudit gryffondor, ordonne le blond en tapant la main du rouge et or tout en le fusillant du regard.

La famille Weasley a commencé l'aéroport et d'autres moyens de transport alors que les autres se demandent comment ils font pour tenir encore debout après tout se travail. Peu à peu le président s'endort dans l'herbe où tout le monde est assis et se rapproche inconsciemment de Draco dans son sommeil alors que celui-ci le regarde fixement.

\- Bordel... Je suis devenu la peluche de Saint Potter, murmure l'aristocrate en affichant une mine boudeuse.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Premier vote :

Premier couple : Severus/Draco/Harry (Vous n'avez donc plus le droit de proposez un de ses trois personnages dans un couple)

Je rajoute une règle pour que le vote ne dure pas indéfiniment à partir de 30 votes le couple sera définitif.

\- Ronald/Blaise : 2

\- Grégory/Luna : 1

\- Lucius/Remus : 1

\- Neville/Pansy : 2

\- Remus/Sirius/Hermione : 1

\- Pansy/Fred/George : 1

\- Hermione/Fred/George : 2

\- Théodore/Hermione: 2

\- Blaise/Hermione: 2

\- Ronald/Luna : 1

\- Vincent/Charlie : 1

\- Dean/Gregory : 1

\- Théo/Blaise/Hermione : 1

\- Théo/Blaise/Ginny : 1

\- Hermione/Luna/Pansy : 1

\- Hermione/Ginny/Luna : 1

\- Sirius/Remus/Hermione : 1

\- Lucius/Narcissa/Luna : 1

\- Lucius/Narcissa/Remus : 1

\- Hermione/Pansy : 1

\- Ou autre couple que vous proposerez (vous avez le droit de proposez des THREESOME voir même Foursome, j'accepte aussi les relations entre filles)

A LA PROCHAINE !


	8. Les baguettes magiques - Parti 1

**Disclamer : Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Couple : HP/DM/SS ; ?**

 **Message : Je coupe le chapitre en deux !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Les baguettes magiques**

Draco ne peut retenir un sourire en regardant Potter se servir de lui comme une peluche. Le blond secoue le brun qui grogne en resserrant la prise sur l'aristocrate tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Severus affiche un sourire ironique en sortant une potion qui possède une couleur douteuse et l'approche du nez du survivant. En premier temps, rien ne se passe, puis l'élu fronce les sourcils avant de se lever précipitamment.

\- Putain ! C'est quoi ? Les chaussettes de Malfoy ?! Cri Harry d'une voix ensommeillé.

\- Mes chaussettes ne puent pas ! C'est claire !? Répond Draco en donnant une claque à l'arrière de la tête du brun.

\- Aïe ! Mais ça fait mal ! Grogne le survivant en croisant les bras.

\- Tu es bien plus mignon quand tu dors, critique le blond avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, enfin aussi mignon qu'un Potter puisse l'être.

\- Merci Malfoy, je suis flatter, annonce le rouge et or.

\- La ferme stupide Gryffondor !

Hermione soupir en observant les gamins en face d'elle. Dire que Harry va être un président. Un soupir plus tard, la gryffondor fait apparaître un cargaison contenant de nombreux conteneurs. Dans les boîtes en ferraille se trouve les différents composants d'une baguette. La rouge et or va commencer aujourd'hui la construction de baguette. La brune a également acheté des boîtes pour ensuite ranger les baguettes et une machine moldu pour les étiqueter.

La gryffondor sort son livre pour connaître les effets des bois et des coeurs ensemble. Il a été écrit par le fabriquant de baguette d'Angleterre.

* * *

 ** _Le livre : Les composants des baguettes_**

* * *

 _Acacia_

 _Un bois très inhabituel dont j'ai découvert qu'il produisait des baguettes difficiles à utiliser. Elles refusent souvent de manifester leurs pouvoirs pour quiconque d'autre que leur propriétaire et ne consentent à déployer les meilleurs effets de leur magie qu'entre les mains des sorciers les plus doués. Cette sensibilité les rend particulièrement délicates à placer et je n'en garde que quelques-unes à l'usage des sorcières et sorciers suffisamment subtils pour savoir s'en servir, car l'acacia ne convient pas à ce qu'on appelle communément la magie du « ça claque et ça fume ». Lorsqu'elles sont mises en de bonnes mains, les baguettes d'acacia ont autant de puissance que n'importe quelle autre, bien qu'elles soient souvent sous-estimées en raison de la singularité de leur tempérament._

 _Aubépine_

 _Gregorovitch, le fabricant de baguettes, a écrit que l'aubépine « produit une baguette étrange, contradictoire, aussi pleine de paradoxes que l'arbre d'où elle est issue, un arbre dont les feuilles et les fleurs ont un pouvoir de guérison mais dont les branches coupées ont une odeur de mort ». Bien que je sois souvent en désaccord avec les conclusions de Gregorovitch, nous nous rejoignons sur les baguettes d'aubépine qui sont d'une nature complexe et fascinante, tout comme les sorciers qui les possèdent. Les baguettes d'aubépine peuvent être particulièrement bien adaptées à la magie de guérison mais elles sont aussi efficaces pour lancer des maléfices, et j'ai observé qu'en général elles semblent très à l'aise avec les natures conflictuelles ou les sorciers qui traversent des périodes tourmentées. L'aubépine n'est cependant pas facile à maîtriser et je ne placerais une baguette de ce bois qu'entre les mains d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier au talent reconnu, sinon son utilisation pourrait avoir des conséquences dangereuses. Les baguettes d'aubépine présentent une singularité notable : lorsqu'elles ne sont pas manipulées correctement, les sortilèges qu'elles lancent peuvent avoir l'effet inverse._

 _Aulne_

 _L'aulne est un bois très rigide, mais j'ai découvert que son propriétaire idéal, loin d'être entêté ou opiniâtre, se montre souvent obligeant, attentionné et très sympathique. Alors que la plupart des bois de baguette recherchent une similitude de caractère avec ceux qu'ils peuvent le mieux servir, l'aulne est différent en ceci qu'il semble attiré par une nature qui soit, sinon son exact opposé, tout au moins notablement différente de la sienne. Lorsqu'une baguette d'aulne est placée en de bonnes mains, elle devient une compagne loyale et d'une grande noblesse. De tous les types de baguettes, celle en bois d'aulne est la mieux adaptée aux sortilèges informulés, d'où sa réputation de ne convenir qu'aux sorcières et sorciers les plus avancés._

 _Cèdre_

 _Chaque fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui possède une baguette en bois de cèdre, je trouve en lui une force de caractère et une loyauté peu communes. Mon père, Gervais Ollivander, disait souvent : « On ne peut jamais berner le possesseur d'une baguette de cèdre », et je suis d'accord avec lui. La baguette de cèdre ne se sent à l'aise que dans la perspicacité et le discernement. J'irai cependant plus loin que mon père en disant que jamais je n'aurais l'idée de mettre en colère le possesseur d'une baguette de cèdre, surtout si c'est en faisant du mal à quelqu'un qu'il chérit. La sorcière ou le sorcier à qui le cèdre convient le mieux représente un adversaire potentiel redoutable et ceux qui le défient sans réfléchir ont souvent la fâcheuse surprise de le découvrir à leurs dépens._

 _Cerisier_

 _Ce bois très rare donne une baguette aux étranges pouvoirs, hautement appréciée par les élèves sorciers de l'école de Mahoutokoro, au Japon, où ceux qui possèdent une baguette de cerisier bénéficient d'un prestige particulier. L'acheteur occidental doit chasser de son esprit l'idée que les fleurs roses de l'arbre font de la baguette fabriquée avec ce bois un objet frivole ou purement ornemental, car le bois de cerisier produit une baguette qui possède un pouvoir mortel, quel qu'en soit le cœur, mais surtout s'il s'agit d'un ventricule de dragon. Cette baguette ne devrait jamais être associée à un sorcier dépourvu d'une maîtrise de soi et d'une force mentale exceptionnelles._

 _Charme_

 _Ma propre baguette est en bois de charme et je peux donc déclarer avec toute la modestie qui s'impose que le charme choisit comme compagnon de toute une vie une sorcière ou un sorcier talentueux, habités d'une unique et pure passion, qu'on pourrait même qualifier d'obsession (bien que je préfère le terme de « vision »), et qui sera presque toujours réalisée. Les baguettes de charme s'adaptent plus vite que la plupart des autres au style de magie de leur possesseur et deviennent si rapidement personnalisées que quiconque d'autre aurait la plus grande difficulté à les utiliser, même pour jeter le plus simple des sortilèges. Ces baguettes assimilent également le code d'honneur de leurs propriétaires, quel que puisse être ce code, et refusent d'accomplir des actes – qu'ils soient bénéfiques ou maléfiques – qui ne correspondent pas aux principes de leurs maîtres. C'est là une baguette particulièrement raffinée et sensible._

 _Châtaignier_

 _Le caractère de ce bois très curieux, aux multiples facettes, varie grandement selon le cœur de la baguette et se montre très influencé par la personnalité de son propriétaire. La baguette de châtaignier est attirée par les sorcières et sorciers habiles à dompter les créatures magiques, ceux qui sont très doués pour la botanique et ceux qui ont un talent inné pour le vol sur balai. Cependant, lorsque ce bois est associé à un ventricule de dragon, il trouvera son possesseur idéal parmi les grands amateurs de luxe et de plaisirs matériels, moins scrupuleux qu'ils ne devraient l'être sur la façon de les obtenir. À l'inverse, trois présidents successifs du Magenmagot possédaient une baguette de châtaignier avec un cœur en crin de licorne, car cette combinaison manifeste une prédilection pour les sorciers soucieux de justice sous toutes ses formes._

 _Chêne blanc_

 _Baguette des bons et des mauvais jours, c'est une amie aussi loyale que le sorcier qui la mérite. Les baguettes de chêne blanc exigent de leurs partenaires force, courage et fidélité. On sait moins que les possesseurs d'une baguette en bois de chêne blanc sont généralement dotés d'une puissante intuition et montrent bien souvent de grandes affinités avec la nature, les créatures et les plantes nécessaires aux sorciers, autant pour leur plaisir que pour l'exercice de la magie. Le chêne est surnommé le Roi de la Forêt entre le solstice d'hiver et le solstice d'été et son bois ne doit être recueilli qu'au cours de cette période (c'est le houx qui devient roi lorsque les jours commencent de nouveau à raccourcir et l'on ne doit récolter le houx qu'au moment où l'année décline. Cette division serait à l'origine de la vieille superstition selon laquelle « Si lui a une baguette en chêne et elle une baguette en houx, les marier l'un à l'autre serait fou », une croyance dont j'ai pu vérifier qu'elle était sans fondement). On dit que la baguette de Merlin était en chêne blanc (bien que cela ne puisse être prouvé puisque l'on n'a jamais découvert sa tombe)._

 _Chêne rouge_

 _On entend souvent des ignorants dire qu'une baguette de chêne rouge est le signe infaillible du tempérament emporté de son propriétaire. En réalité, le partenaire qui lui convient le mieux est capable de réactions d'une rapidité exceptionnelle, ce qui en fait une parfaite baguette de duel. D'après mes observations, le maître idéal de la baguette en chêne rouge, moins commun que le chêne anglais, est délicat dans son toucher, il a l'esprit vif et adaptable, il est souvent l'inventeur de sortilèges personnels qui sont sa marque de fabrique et dans un combat, on est content de l'avoir pour allié. À mon avis, les baguettes de chêne rouge sont parmi les plus belles qui soient._

 _Cornouiller_

 _Le cornouiller est l'un de mes bois préférés et j'ai observé qu'il était toujours très divertissant de trouver le propriétaire idéal d'une telle baguette. Les baguettes de cornouiller sont capricieuses et pleines de malice. Elles sont d'une nature espiègle et choisissent avec insistance des partenaires qui puissent leur offrir une grande variété de situations amusantes ou excitantes. Il serait cependant tout à fait erroné d'en déduire que les baguettes de cornouiller ne sont pas capables d'exercer sérieusement la magie lorsque l'exigence s'en fait sentir. Elles sont connues pour avoir réussi des sortilèges remarquables dans des conditions difficiles et quand elles sont associées à une sorcière ou un sorcier suffisamment intelligents et ingénieux, elles peuvent produire des enchantements éblouissants. Une intéressante faiblesse de nombreuses baguettes de cornouiller est qu'elles refusent d'exécuter des sortilèges informulés. Signalons aussi qu'elles sont souvent assez bruyantes._

 _Cyprès_

 _Les baguettes de cyprès sont associées à la noblesse. Geraint Ollivander, le grand fabricant de baguettes qui vécut au Moyen-Âge, a écrit qu'il était toujours très honoré de trouver son propriétaire à une baguette de cyprès car il savait que la sorcière ou le sorcier à qui il la confiait connaîtrait une mort héroïque. Heureusement, en ces temps moins sanguinaires, les possesseurs de baguettes de cyprès sont rarement amenés à donner leur vie, bien que, sans aucun doute, nombre d'entre eux soient prêts à le faire s'il le fallait. Les baguettes de cyprès trouvent leurs partenaires parmi les braves, les audacieux, ceux qui sont capables de se sacrifier et qui n'ont pas peur d'affronter la part d'ombre que recèle leur propre nature ou celle des autres._

 _Ébène_

 _Convenant particulièrement à toutes les formes de magie de combat ainsi qu'à la métamorphose, ce bois d'un noir de jais a une réputation et une apparence impressionnantes. L'ébène trouve son plus grand bonheur entre les mains de ceux qui ont le courage d'être eux-mêmes. Souvent non-conformistes, hautement individualistes et très à l'aise dans leur statut de marginaux, les possesseurs de baguettes d'ébène se trouvent à la fois dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix et dans ceux des Mangemorts. D'après ma propre expérience, le parfait propriétaire d'une baguette d'ébène est quelqu'un qui restera toujours fidèle à ses convictions, quelle que soit la pression exercée sur lui, et ne se laissera pas détourner facilement de ses objectifs._

 _Épicéa_

 _Les fabricants de baguettes peu compétents prétendent que l'épicéa est un bois difficile mais c'est leur propre inaptitude qu'ils révèlent en disant cela. Il est vrai qu'il faut une dextérité particulière pour le travailler et qu'il produit des baguettes mal adaptées aux natures prudentes ou inquiètes. Il devient même carrément dangereux entre des mains maladroites. La baguette d'épicéa réclame de la poigne car elle semble souvent avoir ses propres idées sur le genre de magie qu'on devrait solliciter d'elle. Toutefois, lorsqu'une telle baguette trouve son partenaire – d'après mon expérience, un audacieux lanceur de sorts, doté d'un solide sens de l'humour –, elle apporte une aide précieuse, manifeste une très profonde loyauté envers son possesseur et se révèle capable de produire des effets flamboyants et particulièrement spectaculaires._

 _Érable_

 _Je l'ai souvent constaté, les sorciers choisis par les baguettes d'érable sont par nature des voyageurs et des explorateurs. Ce ne sont pas des baguettes casanières et elles préfèrent des propriétaires qui aient de l'ambition, sinon, leur magie devient pesante et terne. Des défis renouvelés et des changements de décor réguliers la font littéralement briller. Elle acquiert un lustre à mesure que ses aptitudes et sa position sociale grandissent, en même temps que celles de son partenaire. C'est un bois très beau et très recherché, qui figure depuis des siècles parmi les plus chers lorsqu'il est d'une qualité suffisante pour produire des baguettes. Posséder une baguette d'érable a longtemps été une marque de prestige social, en raison de la réputation qu'elle a acquise d'appartenir aux sorciers qui ont le mieux réussi._

 _Frêne_

 _La baguette en bois de frêne reste indéfectiblement attachée à son maître légitime et ne doit jamais être léguée ou donnée à quiconque car, en d'autres mains que celles de son propriétaire d'origine, elle perdra son pouvoir et sa capacité magique. Cette tendance s'accentue à l'extrême lorsque le cœur est constitué d'un crin de licorne. Les vieilles superstitions concernant les baguettes résistent rarement à un examen approfondi mais j'estime que les anciens dictons sur les baguettes de sorbier, de châtaignier, de frêne et de noisetier – Le sorbier cancane, le châtaignier est monotone, le frêne est entêté, le noisetier ronchonne – contiennent une parcelle de vérité. Les sorcières et sorciers les mieux qualifiés pour posséder une baguette de frêne ne sont pas, d'après mon expérience, du genre à se laisser facilement détourner de leurs convictions ou de leurs objectifs. Cependant, les outrecuidants et les présomptueux qui insistent pour essayer des baguettes faites de ce bois prestigieux seront déçus par ses effets. Le propriétaire idéal peut-être entêté - et sera certainement courageux -, mais jamais rustre ni arrogant._

 _Hêtre_

 _Le possesseur idéal d'une baguette de hêtre sera, s'il est jeune, d'une sagesse avancée pour son âge. S'il est adulte, il aura une compréhension du monde et une expérience d'une grande richesse. Les baguettes de hêtre ne sont pas très efficaces entre les mains des personnes intolérantes et à l'esprit étroit. De tels sorciers et sorcières, en possession d'une baguette de hêtre qui ne leur convenait pas (alors que, pourtant, ils convoitaient ce bois très recherché, aux teintes éclatantes, et hautement précieux), se sont souvent présentés chez des fabricants érudits, moi-même notamment, en exigeant de savoir pourquoi leur magnifique baguette manquait tellement de puissance. Lorsqu'elle est confiée à la bonne personne, la baguette de hêtre montre une subtilité et un art de la magie qu'on trouve rarement dans d'autres bois, d'où sa brillante réputation._

 _Houx_

 _Le houx est l'un des bois de baguette les plus rares. Considéré traditionnellement comme doté d'un pouvoir protecteur, il convient particulièrement à ceux qui ont besoin d'aide pour surmonter une tendance à la colère ou à l'impétuosité. En même temps, les baguettes de houx choisissent souvent des sorciers engagés dans des quêtes périlleuses et souvent spirituelles. Le houx est l'un de ces bois dont les performances varient d'une manière spectaculaire en fonction du cœur de la baguette. Ce bois a la fâcheuse réputation de n'être guère compatible avec la plume de phénix car sa volatilité s'oppose étrangement au détachement du phénix. Au cas peu probable où une telle association trouverait son propriétaire idéal, rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de leur chemin._

 _If_

 _Les baguettes en bois d'if sont aussi parmi les plus rares et leurs partenaires idéaux sortent eux-mêmes de l'ordinaire, parfois pour de mauvaises raisons. La baguette d'if est réputée pour doter son possesseur d'un pouvoir de vie et de mort, ce qui, bien sûr, pourrait être dit de toutes les baguettes. Pourtant, l'if a une réputation particulièrement sombre et même terrifiante dans le milieu des amateurs de duels et de malédictions diverses. Il est cependant inexact d'affirmer — comme le font ceux qui ne connaissent rien aux baguettes magiques — que ceux qui utilisent le bois d'if sont plus susceptibles que d'autres d'être attirés par les Forces du Mal. La sorcière ou le sorcier le mieux adaptés à la baguette d'if peuvent également se révéler des protecteurs acharnés d'autrui. Les baguettes taillées dans le bois de ces arbres d'une grande longévité ont été vues en la possession de héros autant que de canailles. Là où sont enterrés des sorciers avec leur baguette d'if, un arbre pousse généralement pour garder la tombe. Ce qui est certain, d'après ma propre expérience, c'est que la baguette en bois d'if ne choisit jamais un maître médiocre ou timide._

 _Laurier_

 _On dit qu'une baguette de laurier est incapable d'accomplir un acte déshonorant. J'ai toutefois observé qu'elles peuvent produire une magie très puissante et parfois mortelle quand il s'agit de conquérir la gloire (un objectif qui n'est pas rare chez ceux qui sont le mieux adaptés à ce genre de baguette). Les baguettes de laurier sont parfois qualifiées d'inconstantes, mais c'est une réputation injustifiée. Ces baguettes ne semblent pas tolérer la paresse chez leurs propriétaires et c'est quand celle-ci se manifeste qu'elles se laissent conquérir le plus facilement et le plus volontiers. Sinon, la baguette de laurier sera ravie de rester éternellement fidèle à son premier propriétaire. Elle possède d'ailleurs la charmante et rare particularité de lancer spontanément un éclair sur le sorcier ou la sorcière qui essayerait de la voler._

 _Mélèze_

 _Robuste, durable et d'une couleur chaude, le mélèze a longtemps été considéré comme un bois puissant et très séduisant. Sa réputation d'instiller du courage et de la confiance en soi chez ses utilisateurs a fait que la demande a toujours dépassé l'offre. Cette baguette très recherchée est cependant difficile à contenter lorsqu'il s'agit de lui trouver un propriétaire idéal et elle se révèle beaucoup plus difficile à manipuler que beaucoup ne l'imaginent. J'ai découvert que ce bois produit une baguette aux talents cachés, capable d'effets inattendus, ce qui pourrait aussi définir le maître qui la mérite. Bien souvent, la sorcière ou le sorcier qui conviennent le mieux à la baguette de mélèze ne prennent la pleine mesure de leurs considérables talents que le jour où ils en possèdent une. C'est alors une association aux qualités exceptionnelles._

 _Noisetier_

 _La baguette de noisetier (ou coudrier), très sensible, reflète souvent l'état d'émotion de son possesseur et fonctionne mieux avec un maître capable de comprendre et contrôler ses propres sentiments. Les autres doivent se montrer très prudents avec cette baguette, notamment si son propriétaire s'est récemment mis en colère ou a subi une grave déception, car la baguette absorbera alors cette énergie et la déversera ensuite d'une manière imprévisible. L'aspect positif de la baguette de noisetier fait mieux que compenser ces menus désagréments car elle est capable d'exercer de remarquables pouvoirs magiques entre les mains d'un sorcier compétent et elle est si dévouée à son propriétaire qu'elle se « fane » (c'est-à-dire qu'elle se vide de toute sa magie et refuse d'opérer, ce qui nécessite souvent l'extraction de son cœur pour le réintroduire dans un nouveau bois si l'utilisation de la baguette demeure nécessaire) lorsque la vie de son maître arrive à sa fin (si le cœur est un crin de licorne, il n'y aura plus aucun espoir, la baguette devra être considérée comme « morte »). La baguette de noisetier a aussi la faculté unique de détecter la présence d'eau souterraine et laisse échapper de petites bouffées de fumée argentée en forme de larme chaque fois qu'elle passe au-dessus d'une source ou d'un puits caché._

 _Noyer_

 _On devrait proposer aux sorcières et aux sorciers doués d'une haute intelligence d'essayer d'abord une baguette de noyer, car dans neuf cas sur dix, tous deux se reconnaîtront comme le partenaire idéal. Les baguettes de noyer se trouvent souvent entre les mains d'inventeurs et d'innovateurs en matière de magie. C'est un bois de belle apparence d'une souplesse et d'une adaptabilité remarquables. J'appelle cependant à la prudence sur un point : alors que certains bois sont difficiles à dominer et ont tendance à résister si on veut les forcer à jeter certains sorts étrangers à leur nature, la baguette de noyer, une fois maîtrisée, accomplira n'importe quelle tâche décidée par son propriétaire, pourvu que celui-ci la manie avec assez de brio. Ce trait de caractère en fait une arme véritablement mortelle dans les mains d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière dépourvus de conscience, car la baguette et son possesseur peuvent alors s'encourager l'un l'autre d'une manière particulièrement malsaine._

 _Noyer noir_

 _Moins répandue que celle en noyer commun, la baguette de noyer noir recherche un maître à l'instinct sûr, doté d'une profonde perspicacité. Le noyer noir est un très beau bois, mais ce n'est pas le plus facile à maîtriser. Il présente une bizarrerie très prononcée qui se manifeste par une sensibilité anormale aux conflits internes et il perd sa puissance de manière spectaculaire lorsque son propriétaire fait preuve d'aveuglement, sous quelque forme que ce soit. Si le sorcier qui l'emploie ne peut ou ne veut pas être honnête avec lui-même ou avec les autres, la baguette se révèle souvent incapable de fonctionner correctement et doit être confiée à un nouveau propriétaire si on veut qu'elle retrouve ses performances d'origine. Associée à un possesseur sincère, doté d'une grande conscience de soi, elle devient cependant l'une des baguettes les plus loyales et les plus impressionnantes, avec un don particulier pour toutes les sortes d'enchantement._

 _Orme_

 _La croyance infondée selon laquelle seuls les sorciers au sang pur peuvent produire de la magie avec une baguette d'orme a sans doute été répandue par quelqu'un qui possédait une telle baguette et tenait à prouver la noblesse de son propre sang, car j'ai moi-même connu des sorciers d'origine moldue qui étaient en parfaite harmonie avec leur baguette d'orme. La vérité est que ces baguettes préfèrent les personnes qui ont une présence bien affirmée, une grande dextérité magique et une certaine dignité innée. De tous les bois de baguette, l'orme, d'après mon expérience, est celui qui entraîne le moins d'accidents, le moins d'erreurs stupides et qui produit les sortilèges et les enchantements les plus élégants. Ce sont des baguettes raffinées, capables d'exercer une magie très avancée si elles sont en de bonnes mains (ce qui, une fois encore, les rend très désirables aux yeux des adeptes de la philosophie du sang pur)._

 _Peuplier_

 _« Si vous cherchez l'intégrité, cherchez d'abord les peupliers » était l'une des grandes maximes de mon grand-père, Gerbold Ollivander, et ma propre expérience des baguettes de peuplier et de leurs propriétaires en est une confirmation. Voilà une baguette sur laquelle on peut compter, elle offre la régularité, la force, une puissance toujours égale, et elle se sent heureuse entre les mains d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier doté d'une vision morale très claire. Chez les fabricants de baguettes de moindre talent circule une vieille plaisanterie complètement usée selon laquelle aucune baguette de peuplier n'a jamais choisi un politicien, mais c'est là l'expression d'une lamentable ignorance : en effet, deux des plus grands ministres de la Magie, Eldritch Diggory et Evangeline Orpington possédaient de magnifiques baguettes de peuplier fabriquées par la maison Ollivander._

 _Pin_

 _La baguette de ce bois à fil droit choisit toujours un maître indépendant, un individualiste qui peut apparaître comme un solitaire, un être curieux et même mystérieux. Les baguettes en bois de pin aiment bien qu'on fasse preuve d'inventivité dans leur utilisation et, à la différence de certaines autres, elles s'adaptent sans protester aux méthodes nouvelles et aux sortilèges inédits. Selon l'opinion bien établie de nombreux fabricants de baguettes, les baguettes en bois de pin ont la faculté de repérer et de servir au mieux ceux qui sont destinés à vivre longtemps. Je puis moi-même confirmer cette réputation en cela que je n'ai jamais connu personnellement un possesseur d'une telle baguette qui soit mort jeune. La baguette en bois de pin est de celles qui se montrent le plus sensibles aux sortilèges informulés._

 _Poirier_

 _Ce bois aux teintes dorées produit des baguettes aux pouvoirs magiques éblouissants. Elles donnent le meilleur d'elles-mêmes entre les mains des sorciers doués de bienveillance, de générosité et de sagesse. D'après mon expérience, les possesseurs de baguettes de poirier sont généralement très aimés et respectés. À ma connaissance, on n'a jamais vu une telle baguette en la possession d'une sorcière ou d'un sorcier adepte des Forces du Mal. Les baguettes de poirier sont parmi les plus résistantes, et j'ai souvent observé qu'elles peuvent avoir la remarquable faculté de paraître neuves, même après de nombreuses années d'utilisation._

 _Pommier_

 _Les baguettes en bois de pommier ne sont pas fabriquées en grand nombre. Elles sont puissantes et conviennent mieux aux personnes qui ont des aspirations élevées et un grand idéal, car ce bois n'est pas très efficace dans la pratique de la magie noire. On dit que les possesseurs d'une baguette de pommier seront entourés d'amour et vivront longtemps et j'ai moi-même observé que les clients au charme personnel marquant trouvent leur partenaire idéal dans de telles baguettes. Leurs propriétaires ont souvent un don exceptionnel pour converser avec les créatures magiques dans leur propre langue. Citons parmi eux Dylan Marwood, l'auteur du Guide complet des Êtres de l'Eau : langage et coutumes._

 _Prunellier_

 _Le prunellier, qui est un bois de baguette très inhabituel, a la réputation, bien méritée à mes yeux, d'être le mieux adapté à un guerrier. Cela ne signifie pas nécessairement que son propriétaire doive pratiquer la magie noire (bien qu'indéniablement, ceux qui sont dans ce cas apprécieront grandement ses pouvoirs prodigieux). On trouve des baguettes de prunellier chez les Aurors aussi bien que chez les résidents d'Azkaban. C'est un trait singulier du prunellier, dont les épines sont redoutables, de produire ses baies les plus succulentes après les gelées les plus rudes et les baguettes fabriquées avec ce bois semblent avoir besoin de traverser des périls ou des épreuves avec leurs possesseurs avant d'établir avec eux des liens profonds. Compte tenu de ces particularités, la baguette de prunellier deviendra une servante aussi loyale et fidèle qu'on puisse le souhaiter._

 _Sapin_

 _Mon auguste grand-père, Gerbold Octavius Ollivander, avait coutume d'appeler la baguette de sapin « la baguette du survivant » car il en avait vendu à trois sorciers qui, par la suite, avaient affronté des périls mortels sans subir la moindre égratignure. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce bois, issu du plus résistant des arbres, produit des baguettes qui exigent de leurs propriétaires endurance et détermination et ne sont guère efficaces entre les mains des personnes changeantes et indécises. La baguette de sapin convient particulièrement à la métamorphose et favorise les sorciers doués de concentration, de résolution, et capables à l'occasion de se montrer intimidants._

 _Saule_

 _Le saule est un bois de baguette peu commun qui est doté de pouvoirs curatifs et j'ai remarqué que le possesseur idéal d'une baguette de saule éprouve un sentiment (généralement injustifié) d'insécurité, même s'il parvient très bien à le cacher. Alors que des clients très sûrs d'eux insistent pour essayer des baguettes de saule (attirés par leur belle apparence et leur réputation méritée d'exécuter des sortilèges informulés de haut niveau), celles que j'ai vendues ont choisi avec constance des personnes douées d'un grand potentiel plutôt que celles qui pensaient n'avoir plus grand-chose à apprendre. On a toujours répété ce proverbe dans ma famille : Qui doit voyager loin ira plus vite avec le saule._

 _Séquoia_

 _Le séquoia de qualité n'est pas très répandu, bien qu'il soit constamment demandé, en raison de sa réputation de porter bonheur à son propriétaire. Comme c'est souvent le cas dans le folklore des baguettes magiques, l'opinion populaire croit le contraire de la vérité : les baguettes de séquoia ne portent pas chance par elles-mêmes mais elles sont fortement attirées par les sorcières et les sorciers qui possèdent déjà l'admirable faculté de retomber sur leurs pieds, de faire les bons choix, de parvenir à tirer avantage d'une catastrophe. L'alliance de sorcières et de sorciers avec une baguette de séquoia a toujours de quoi intriguer et je m'attends généralement à entendre rapporter des exploits passionnants lorsque je vois sortir de ma boutique de tels partenaires._

 _Sorbier_

 _Le sorbier a toujours été un bois très apprécié dans la fabrication des baguettes car il a la réputation d'être doté de pouvoirs protecteurs supérieurs aux autres. D'après ma propre expérience, il donne à tous les sortilèges de défense, de quelque genre qu'ils soient, une force particulière très difficile à contrer. On dit généralement qu'aucun sorcier, aucune sorcière adepte de la magie noire n'a jamais possédé de baguette de sorbier et je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'une de mes propres baguettes de ce bois ait jamais fait le mal où que ce soit dans le monde. Le sorbier convient le mieux à ceux qui ont l'esprit clair et le cœur pur mais cette réputation de vertu ne doit tromper personne : dans les duels, ces baguettes sont souvent les égales des meilleures et l'emportent fréquemment sur les autres._

 _Sureau_

 _Constituée du plus rare des bois de baguette, et réputée pour être profondément liée à la malchance, la baguette de sureau est plus difficile à maîtriser que n'importe quelle autre. Elle est dotée de puissants pouvoirs magiques mais répugne à demeurer longtemps entre les mains d'un propriétaire qui ne soit pas supérieur à tous ceux qui l'entourent. Seul un sorcier remarquable peut conserver longtemps une baguette de sureau. La vieille superstition qui affirme « Baguette de sureau, toujours un fléau » tire son origine de la terreur qu'elle inspire, mais en fait, cette superstition n'a aucun fondement et les fabricants imbéciles qui refusent le sureau sont beaucoup plus motivés par la crainte de ne pas réussir à vendre leurs produits que par la peur de travailler avec ce bois. La vérité est que seule une personne d'exception trouvera dans le sureau son partenaire idéal et, dans les rares occasions où une telle association se réalise, je considère comme certain que la sorcière ou le sorcier en question sera appelé à connaître une destinée hors du commun. Un autre fait que j'ai découvert au cours de mes longues années d'étude, c'est que les possesseurs de baguettes de sureau ressentent presque toujours de très profondes affinités avec ceux qui ont été choisis par le sorbier._

 _Sycomore_

 _Le sycomore produit des baguettes tournées vers la quête, avides de nouvelles expériences, et qui perdent de leur éclat lorsqu'on leur impose des activités trop terre à terre. C'est un trait particulier de ces belles baguettes de pouvoir prendre feu lorsqu'elles « s'ennuient ». De nombreux sorciers et sorcières, s'installant dans l'âge mûr, sont déconcertés de voir des flammes jaillir de leur fidèle compagne lorsqu'ils lui demandent, une fois de trop, d'aller chercher leurs pantoufles. Comme on peut s'en douter, le possesseur idéal de cette baguette a l'esprit curieux, une grande vitalité, le goût de l'aventure. Associée à un tel maître, la baguette de sycomore montre une capacité d'apprentissage et d'adaptation qui lui vaut une place de choix parmi les baguettes les plus appréciées au monde._

 _Tilleul argenté_

 _Ce bois de baguette peu répandu et très attrayant était en grande vogue au XIXe siècle. La demande l'emportait sur l'offre et des fabricants dénués de scrupules coloraient des bois de moindre qualité pour essayer de berner les clients en les laissant croire qu'ils venaient d'acheter du tilleul argenté. L'attirance pour ces baguettes est généralement due à leur inhabituelle beauté mais aussi à leur réputation d'être particulièrement performantes pour ceux qui ont le don de voyance et de Legilimancie, deux arts mystérieux, ce qui donne de ce fait un prestige considérable au possesseur d'une baguette de tilleul argenté. Lorsque la demande était au plus haut, Arturo Cephalopos, le fabricant de baguettes, prétendit que l'association entre le tilleul argenté et la clairvoyance était « un mensonge répandu par des marchands tels que Gerbold Ollivander (mon propre grand-père) qui ont stocké une trop grande quantité de ce bois et espèrent ainsi écouler leur surplus ». Mais Cephalopos était un piètre artisan doublé d'un grand ignorant et personne, voyant ou pas, ne fut surpris lorsqu'il fit faillite._

 _Tremble_

 _Le bois de tremble de qualité est blanc, d'un grain très fin, et hautement estimé par tous les fabricants de baguettes pour son élégant aspect d'ivoire et sa capacité d'ensorcellement généralement exceptionnelle. Le propriétaire d'une baguette de tremble est généralement un duelliste accompli, ou est destiné à l'être, car ce genre de baguette est particulièrement adapté à la magie de combat. Au XVIIIe siècle, un club de duel occulte et tristement célèbre, qui se faisait appeler Les Lances d'Argent, avait la réputation de n'admettre dans ses rangs que des sorciers possédant une baguette de tremble. D'après mon expérience, les propriétaires de telles baguettes sont des esprits forts, déterminés, plus susceptibles que d'autres de se lancer dans des quêtes ou d'aspirer à un ordre nouveau. C'est une baguette de révolutionnaire._ _Vigne_ _Les druides condidéraient tout ce qui a une tige de bois comme un arbre, et la vigne produit des baguettes d'une nature tellement particulière que j'ai été heureux de poursuivre leur ancienne tradition. Les baguettes en bois de vigne sont parmi les moins courantes et j'ai été très intrigué en constatant que leurs possesseurs sont presque toujours des sorcières et des sorciers aux objectifs élevés. Ils ont une vision hors du commun et étonnent souvent ceux qui pensent les connaître le mieux. Les baguettes de vigne semblent fortement attirées par les personnalités aux profondeurs cachées et je me suis rendu compte qu'elles étaient plus sensibles et plus rapides que les autres dans le choix d'un maître. D'après certaines sources dignes de foi, ces baguettes peuvent produire des effets magiques dès qu'un partenaire approprié entre dans la pièce où elles se trouvent et j'ai moi-même observé à deux reprises ce phénomène dans ma propre boutique._

 ** _Cœur_**

 _Le cœur d'une baguette est l'élément qui influence le plus sa puissance et ses capacités. Les cœurs de baguette sont très variés et peuvent provenir de n'importe quelle créature magique mais on remarquera que certains cœurs seront toujours plus puissants que d'autres, comme pour le crin de licorne, le ventricule de dragon ou les plumes de phénix. Un sorcier peut choisir le cœur qui composera sa baguette, ce qui aurait pour effet de considérablement réduire la puissance de la baguette. Il peut arriver que le cœur d'une baguette ne provienne pas d'une créature mais d'une plante magique, ce qui ne fait que réduire d'autant plus ses effets._

 _Les cœurs de baguette connus, et leur réputation, sont les suivants :_

 _Corail_

 _Tige de dictame_

 _Moustache de Fléreur : peu puissant._

 _Crin de Kelpy_

 _Crin de Sombral : considéré comme digne des sorciers ayant vaincu la mort._

 _Poil de troll_

 _Cheveu de Vélane : donne un mauvais caractère à la baguette._

 _Licorne_

 _Le crin de licorne produit généralement la puissance magique la plus constante et se trouve le moins sujet à des blocages ou à des fluctuations. Les baguettes au cœur de licorne sont en règle générale les plus difficiles à mettre au service des Forces du Mal. Ce sont les plus fidèles et elles restent habituellement très attachées à leur propriétaire d'origine, qu'il s'agisse ou nom d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière accomplis._

 _L'inconvénient mineur des crins de licorne, c'est qu'ils ne donnent pas aux baguettes une très grande puissance (bien que le bois de la baguette puisse compenser ce défaut) et qu'ils sont portés à la mélancolie si on les malmène gravement, ce qui signifie que le crin peut "mourir" et qu'il faut alors le remplacer._

 _Dragon_

 _D'une manière générale, les ventricules de dragon produisent les baguettes les plus puissantes, capables de jeter les sortilèges les plus flamboyants. Les baguettes au cœur de dragon ont une faculté d'apprentissage plus rapide que les autres. Bien qu'elles puissent changer d'allégeance si elles sont prises à la suite d'une victoire sur leur premier maître, elles établissent toujours un lien très fort avec leur possesseur du moment._

 _La baguette à base de dragon a tendance à se tourner plus facilement que les autres vers les Forces du Mal, bien qu'elle n'y soit pas encline par elle-même. Des trois cœurs, c'est également celui qui est le plus susceptible d'entraîner des accidents, compte tenu de son caractère quelque peu fantasque._

 _Phénix_

 _C'est le cœur le plus rare. Les plumes de phénix offrent le plus large éventail de pouvoirs magiques, bien qu'elles puissent mettre davantage de temps à en faire la preuve que le crin de licorne ou le ventricule de dragon. Elles manifestent la plus grande capacité d'initiative, agissant parfois de leur propre chef, une qualité qui déplaît à nombre de sorcières et de sorciers. Les baguettes à plume de phénix sont toujours les plus exigeantes lorsqu'il s'agit de choisir un propriétaire potentiel, car les créatures dont ces plumes sont issues comptent parmi les plus indépendantes et les plus réservées du monde. Ces baguettes sont très difficiles à apprivoiser et à personnaliser et, en règle générale, leur allégeance se gagne difficilement._

* * *

 _ **Fin du livre**_

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Hermione a finit le livre. Comme c'est intéressant ce dit la gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils tout en tournant les pages. La rouge et or approche d'un conteneur pour l'ouvrir et commencer la création des baguettes. Le grincement de la porte fait grimacer la meilleure amie du survivant. En dirigeant ses yeux marrons vers l'intérieur, la jeune femme découvrir des centaines de caisse contenant pour celui-ci du bois de noyer. La gryffondor range les caisses de tous les conteneurs dans l'arrière boutique de baguette qui a été finit hier.

\- Hermione ? Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? Interroge Harry en approchant de son ami.

\- Oh ! Non c'est bon…

La jeune femme tourne son regard vers les autres conteneurs pour en voir une centaine remplit jusqu'au plafond de caisse qui paise lourd, très lourd. Heureusement que l'arrière boutique est plus grande qu'elle en a l'air.

\- Hummm… Bon d'accord, j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- C'est quoi ? Interroge Draco en tournant son regard vers la rouge et or.

\- Des caisses contenant du bois, ventricule de dragon, crin de licorne…

\- Tous ça !? Cri la voix devenu aiguë de Neville.

\- Il faut en prévoir assez pour tous les futurs enfants Neville, annonce Hermione.

\- Mais... Cela à coûté combien ? Interroge George en prenant un morceau de noyer dans sa main.

\- Heu... Assez cher, juste un peu.

\- Mais… On n'a pas encore finit de construire l'école, murmure avec hésitation Ronald en regardant son ami.

\- Ah… Mais vous l'aurez bientôt finit ? Questionna Hermione.

\- ….

\- N'est ce pas ?!

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Les votes de Harry et son royaume

Premier vote :

Premier couple : Severus/Draco/Harry (Vous n'avez donc plus le droit de proposez un de ses trois personnages dans un couple)

Je rajoute une règle pour que le vote ne dure pas indéfiniment à partir de 30 votes le couple sera définitif.

\- Ronald/Blaise : 3

\- Grégory/Luna : 1

\- Lucius/Remus : 1

\- Neville/Pansy : 2

\- Remus/Sirius/Hermione : 1

\- Pansy/Fred/George : 1

\- Hermione/Fred/George : 2

\- Théodore/Hermione: 2

\- Blaise/Hermione: 2

\- Ronald/Luna : 1

\- Vincent/Charlie : 1

\- Dean/Gregory : 1

\- Théo/Blaise/Hermione : 1

\- Théo/Blaise/Ginny : 1

\- Hermione/Luna/Pansy : 1

\- Hermione/Ginny/Luna : 1

\- Sirius/Remus/Hermione : 1

\- Lucius/Narcissa/Luna : 1

\- Lucius/Narcissa/Remus : 1

\- Hermione/Pansy : 1

\- Remus/Sirius/Lucius : 1

\- Hermione/Regulus : 1

\- Tonks/Neville : 1

\- Blaise / luna : 1

\- Théo / hermione : 1

\- Ronald / pansy : 1

\- Neville / Fred / George : 1

\- Ginny / Vincent / Gregory : 1

\- Charlie / Rémus : 1

\- Ou autre couple que vous proposerez (vous avez le droit de proposez des THREESOME voir même Foursome, j'accepte aussi les relations entre filles)

A la prochaine !


	9. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
